


Experiments

by Ikasury, WishStone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Creative Shadows, Dream Sex, F/M, Futanari, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual, PWP, Very much consensual, Wet Dream, Wishy Blames Ika, kannao - Freeform, shackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto's shadow is growing restless. Wasn't the point of it all to be more open, more honest? The way she keeps holding on to repressing her desires cannot continue - and so her shadow decides to either trying to kill or break her in the most unconventional way~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addendum

Naoto Shirogane could be said to be a number of things.

Orderly. Composed. Logical. Goal-oriented. Clean. Punctual. Polite. Formal.

 _And_ , she mused as she put her toothbrush away, _possibly, perhaps slightly sexually repressed_.

At age 17, she found herself in the awkward position of being attracted to some of the males in her life, but her personal mantra in all things concerning physical interactions _was I Do Not Need The Distraction._ It had been years since she let her own family hug her, and in the last year she had gotten hugged numerous times by her peers. It stirred something inside of her. A longing, and a very distracting one.

There was Rise Kujikawa, whose vocabulary seemed to not contain the words ‘Personal Space’ and ‘No’. Not only had she hugged her, she had publically molested her –in front of their female senpai!- during a stay at the Amagi Inn. It grew to be a situation that had confusing results to say the least. Naoto had never considered herself interested in companionship, never mind female companionship, but she started to feel like those touches could be pleasant – if she were to invite them.

Then there had been various contacts on the theme of ‘Hug’ from several male friends over the past few months. Most of them were harmless or fit into a certain theme. Most of them she knew how to feel about. But there were other hugs as well.

And those… Those were the truly bothersome.

Two weeks ago, Kanji Tatsumi had hugged her and held on for what felt like 'somewhat too long', for lack of better phrasing.  It wasn’t unpleasant, which was part of her problem right now. She simply had thought that a hug would be an embrace, a small squeeze and a release. It became an embrace and a hold. For several seconds. Making her feel uneasy and comfortable at the same time.

That was when it began.

She started to dream. The hug haunted her. Followed her into the nights with a sense of comfort and completeness she got from nothing else and… No. Not something that would be safe to dwell on in the least.

Naoto stood before her bed and sighed. Just one night. Just one night without reliving that hug. Just one night without thinking back on the way he smelled of clean linen and acidic dyes and leather and sandal wood. Just one night of not imagining what he would look like under his shirt. Just one single night of not waking up with uneasy fluttering in her stomach. Surely that wasn’t too much to ask, even of her subconscious.

She had no time for entanglements. She had no desire to distract herself with such. She had her studies to excel in, nothing else would be acceptable. She was the head of her peers, she should bring in the effort to show it.

She also had her work, as Grampa had concurred with the logic of her request concerning light caseloads. She would keep her skills honed by providing written commentary on cases and should travel be necessary, her Grampa would address matters…

That was neither here nor there. She stiffened her back as she realised she was stalling. Stalling from going to bed, like a child.

Naoto crawled between her sheets, turned off the light and reminded herself once more: She may be a young adolescent, but her sexual drive was just that, an instinct. One she could overcome. Maybe a foray into lucid dreaming would be the answer? Learning to control the directions of which dreams strayed. She could learn to realise the ream, take control and send it into a hug, a fond handshake and then move along. This was not something that should _consume_ her so!

As she drifted off, she seemed to hear her own voice, cold any cynical. The dream she fell into showed her the face of her Shadow, yellow eyes gleaming.

"Just _drive_? Something to be _overcome_?” it drawled at her. Trying to cross its arms without being tangled into the long, white sleeves of its lab coat, her shadow stares her down. “How about we put that theory to the test? How about... A series of tests on sexual deprivation; gratification - and fulfilment?"

"I am above the need for companionship," she replied indifferently.

It scoffed. "You are not. I know you long for it. I know you long to not be alone.”

She pressed her lips together. “I have made friends. I am no longer alone.”

“And partnership?”

“Unnecessary.”

The Shadow lowered its head, the yellow glow from its eyes giving the brim of its cap an eerie glow. Naoto barely saw its lips twitch, smirking at her. “If you actually believe that, then you are the true _imbecile_. And I'll make you admit - no!” It giggled, almost child-like. “Better! I'll make you _succumb_ to your desires of him!"

"What are you even..." Naoto swallowed hard. Trying to lie to your subconscious is impossible, of course, and her Shadow was nothing but her personified inner self.

Yellow eyes gleamed mischievously and it seemed as if part of her dream world shifted, her shadow walking into a steam-filled sauna. With the shadow gone, the dream changed, but when she awoke the next day, an uneasy foreboding clung to her.


	2. Experiment #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Shadow!Nao to start taunting...

Hot breath… sweat… unrelenting pressure… clicking of chains… metal… cold steel…

They were the only things running through Naoto’s mind at the moment as her back arched, hands held over her head, handcuffed to the end of the metal slab she was braced on. The form above her had a strong build, rough hands on her breasts squeezing and twisting the nipples as he would move to suck one then the other while his hard dick kept moving in an out of her. Occasionally he’d look up at her, a twisted grin around bruised areola, under golden eyes and hair she hadn’t seen bleached like that in years.

His long tongue and fang-like teeth set along her nipples, sending shocks of pleasurable pain that had her railing against the handcuffs, pulling them hard and deep.

There was a hand grabbing her ankle, not the Kanji’s shadow’s, but a dizzying look up showed her own, behind the distinctly male shadow with a smirk even wider and far more vicious. Golden eyes glowed as the androgynous shadow looked down at its master, obviously enjoying the sight of her getting rightfully screwed by a facsimile of the male she was obsessed with, while her shadow counterpart was using its alternating gender in full force. It rather enjoyed being female, but at the same time went for having a cock of its own, so sticking with a bit of both. Shadow Kanji loved a bit of anal and if he was being rightly fucked he didn’t care where his dick went, so it was a great chance to watch her more ‘sentient’ self finally lose it to something less… civilized.

Plus it felt good having Kanji on one side taking her from behind while laying into his shadow, while he fucked Naoto.

Better yet, Kanji’s large hands twisting her nipples as he reached around from behind. The shadow form of the detective feeling both its master’s painful delight along with the mimicking from the real male. His fanglike teeth brushing along her neck, biting down when his thrusts grew harder, forcing both herself deeper into his shadow and his lover as well.

Who needed syncing when it was best to just feel?

Both Kanji had a knack for hard hands that bruised easily, but where the human one easily dominated the shadow was more submissive, but oh he could be just as bad.

Shadow Naoto pulled her own human version’s legs wider, pushing the Shadow Kanji in further, deeper and her insides quivered with the mimicked feeling, the human detective crying out as the male shadow all but put all his weight on her, losing it as well as the futanari pressed him in the right spot, right behind his prostate making his member quiver inside the girl.

The force and feedback must have done something to the human Kanji, as he pushed Shadow Naoto down further, getting a better angle and there was the sound of his balls hitting his own shadow’s pair. The added sudden striking caused both of them to groan out loud and hard, picking up and try as she-he-it might, Shadow Naoto started losing it.

From the bottom Naoto got the end result of all the thrusts, her hands gripped tight, digging her nails into her palms and pulling on the handcuffs. She bit her lower lip, trying to not to scream, trying not to lose it all just yet…

Shadow Kanji licked all across her neck with that dangerous tongue of his, his whole body pressed into hers by the other two, and before either noticed he was biting her neck and sending waves of pain and pleasure that was just enough to knock her over the edge, squeezing him with her inner walls and setting off a chain reaction for the others.

There was a cacophony of pleasure and yelling…

… Only for Naoto to snap her eyes open and sit up in bed twitching.

What. The hell. Had just gone on in her head!

Hands fisting the blanket in front of her, Naoto did not dare to look down. She had had some kinky dreams before but this… _this_ was something different. And dangerous.

She’d almost swear she could hear laughter in the back of her mind.

 


	3. Experiment #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension can be a terrible thing...

This time was the cold brush of metal, an uncomfortable strain and Naoto shook awake with a jolt, jingling chains.

Looking down and feeling around revealed several… somewhat disturbing facts.

The first a most apparent was that her arms were tied behind her back. Not just _tied_ , handcuffed, to a bar, between her elbows and back, not exactly uncomfortable but irritating. This wasn’t exactly something she could work her way out of quickly.

Though it did bring her to the second… disturbing fact. Due to the position of the bar, her arms were held back, thrust her chest forward… which was bare. It wasn’t the only thing, she appeared to have no clothing, stuck on a metal stool, legs held open again, due to hand cuffs restraining her.

There was the further irritation realizing the chain sound was due to a choker around her neck connected to the bar, via a chain, supporting it and holding her neck back.

Where were her clothes? Where was her hat! And why the hell was she-

A slim hand came from behind her, slowly traversing her clavicle and down her chest, shamelessly cupping around one of her breasts.

Naoto immediately tensed up.

A falsely deep chuckle came into her ear, as another hand came over her other shoulder, repeating the first’s action. Glancing to the side she could see sharp golden eyes and cobalt hair. It was her own shadow, cupping her nipples and smirking.

Naoto opened her mouth to speak… only to have a hand raise up quickly, moving her head to the side as her shadow kissed her deeply, invading her mouth with its tongue.

Shadow-Naoto licked the inside of her mouth, licking the roof of her mouth, back of her teeth, giggling in her throat at the stiff reaction. The Shadow grabbed her bound master’s breast, gripping strongly and twerking the pert nipple, forcing a groan out of Naoto’s mouth.

The Shadow just smirked, letting go of her mouth, moving to lick along her throat while holding her jaw firmly. Naoto’s shadow removed the hand on her breast, causing a small groan, but moving the hand around her lower. Sliding slim fingers down her muscles, side, ribs, stomach, making a small circle around her belly button in a specifically taunting way.

The shadow could feel Naoto’s jaw tighten as obviously she tried to ignore how her body reacted.

The shadow just smirked, licking its lips before nibbling on her shoulder, garnering another grunt.

That wily hand went further, one finger sliding down the spine of her nub with the fore and ring finger spreading her outer lips. Naoto’s whole body tensed again and she tried to struggle, the shadow just nipped harder on her shoulder, pushing that middle digit forward, along the sensitive trail and not caring about any form of ceremony, went right into the wet slit, curling and rubbing her on the inside.

Naoto gave a strangled groan, shaking her top free and leaning over, wanting nothing more than to get away… but the feeling, the repetitive in-out motion of the finger insider her brought heat throughout her whole body and shivers of an unknown pleasure.

There was a dark grin from the shadow, “You _reeeeaaaalllly_ shouldn’t leave yourself open like that…”

Between the panting, heat, and quick motions Naoto didn’t realize what was going on. she managed to glance behind herself long enough to notice her doppelganger was unclothed as well… only there was one major difference between them. Where Naoto was all female physically, her shadow seemed to have adopted one thing distinctly male; a large throbbing cock erect and ready for action.

That’s when she realized her leaning over position left her somewhat _exposed._

The shadow just held that wicked grin, golden eyes glowing as its free hand grabbed the bar between her arms, pulling her off the stool enough to be right where she wanted her.

With a few more enticing thrusts of her finger it was removed and the Shadow’s glorious member inserted in its place.

Naoto gave out a scream, barely able to support her chest on the damp stool as she tried to resist the invasion.

The shadow just kept grinning at her struggle, moving its slick hand to her hip and pulling her closer, leaning over so her own nipples trailed along the originals back. It bit, suckled and licked along her shoulder, one hand holding the bar, the other her hip as the pace picked up with each thrust.

Slowly the detective lost the reason to fight, her breath panting, blood pumping in her ears as the rattling of chains echoed her now open moans.

Suddenly there was a loud, masciline chuckle, and Naoto only had a moment to glance, spotting a tall form with bleached hair and gold eyes before the thrusts inside her picked up in depth and pace.

“Ooooooooooh Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaa Kaaaaann-chaaaann…” Her shadow crowned, its hand on her hip letting go to pet the face of the deviant punk as he effortlessly slipped inside her slit, his powerful thrusts forcing her own into her original deeper and faster.

The shadow Kanji just grinned viciously, biting the smaller shadow’s neck and somehow the sensation traveled to the original causing the both to groan and quiver in pleasure.

Shadow Kanji moved his large rough hands to the smaller shadows ample breasts, tweaking the nipples and causing her to get harder forcing her original whimper from the added intrusion.

Shadow Naoto moved her head, nipping at Shadow Kanji demanding a rough kiss as he ploughed in harder. His large hard shaft hitting her inside in just the right places, causing her walls to quiver and her member to pull inside her ‘victim’, the thrusts forcing her own and causing poor Naoto start losing it too.

After a second of this Naoto couldn’t handle it anymore, her whole body tensing, as her head reared back and she needed to scream…

… only for her eyes to pop open and to realize she was wrapped up tightly in her sheets, her hand _‘stuck_ ’ between her legs.

With a squeak she jumped out of bed, falling off the side on her back and she would never admit her fingers may have been a bit wet.

This time, there was definitely laughing in the back of her head.


	4. Experiment #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know when you're asleep... and watching them.

Naoto knew where she was, of course. They had come here before for training. But how she wound up in the 'Bad, Bad Bathhouse' on her own, with limited bullets and failing to summon her arcana - that was still a mystery to her.

So far, she had not encountered a single shadow, but no matter how far she roamed, she had been unsuccessful in finding the stairs down to the previous floor. Or any others of her team.

Slowly she opened another door at the end of a long hallway.

And froze, holding the door half-open.

Stretched out on a bench lay Kanji Tatsumi, stark naked aside from a haphazardly draped towel which hid nothing. He leaned on one arm and had just given a rich, deep chuckle. She had very nearly rushed in if not for a second nude form near him.

Her shadow, 'dressed', for lack of a better word, in her cap and tie, leaned over the bench, her back towards the detective.

She should go. Quietly. Quickly. Get help, find where the others were. Fighting one Shadow on her own would be deadly, fighting _two_? Even with Kanji there to back her up-

But another sound ensnared her. Her eyes moved slowly back to Kanji... As he opened his eyes and the bright yellow glow flitted right to her, then back to the Shadow before him.

"Nao-chi... You know what we've not done in an age?"

Naoto readied her revolver.

"Mhm, I can think of a number of things, Kan-chan~. What's on your mind?"

He smiled even wider and now Naoto was sure he looked at her. "Just sit back and watch..."

With that, he twitched aside the towel over his leg, his semi-erect shaft already twitching. He ran his hand slowly down his chest and stomach, possibly soaking his hand in the clear sweat she could easily see glisten. Down his fingers reached and with a broad smile he closed his eyes as he gripped himself.

Her Shadow-self sat up with interest, her motion allowing Naoto a better view. "Kan-chan... Are you actually offering me a show?"

"Mmmm, who else is there?" He replied, his hand now slowly starting to pump. He sighed deeply, then followed with a low, pleased hum. "Always nicer with an audience," he groaned.

The junior Shirogane swallowed hard. She needed to go, this was her chance! ... And still she stood rooted, peering through the cracked-open door at Kanji Tatsumi's shadow as it slowly pleasured itself. In fact, seemingly pleasured itself for her, as now and again it opened its eyes, looking at her Shadow, then shifting its eyes to look right at her.

She felt his gaze catch hers again as he grinned, then closed his eyes, leaning back, moaning loudly.

She felt her legs tremble. If not for her hands on door and door frame each, she might have fallen.

"That looks like you're having fun," her voice supplied and for a panicked moment she feared she had spoken out loud.

Shadow Kanji opened his eyes and chuckled. "Yea, it's kinda nice... Wanna help?"

The detective prince watched as her Shadow slowly stretched out along the bench. The now proudly erect shadow before her leaned back on both hands and purred "The way I like it, Nao-chi..."

Naoto couldn't fully see, but she soon saw the tell-tale head-bobbing of her shadow; could hear the slurping. "Ffffffuuuuuuck, yesssss," Kanji's shadow purred, "You're as good as a guy at this... Damn!"

She saw the Shadow open its eyes, and that it was watching her was very apparent now. A hand came forward and he threaded fingers into the blue hair before it, carelessly pushing the cap away. "I think I need to mess up your face a bit today, Nao-chi..." With that, the hang grabbed a fist full of hair and he started to pump his hips, forcing her Shadow to take more of him.

Startled, Naoto's hand flung up to her mouth. Saliva dribbled from the corners of her lips, as if it where her own mouth that was being used to pleasure Kanji's shadow. Moments later she crossed that same arm over her chest, barely managing to swallow a deep moan, avoiding to echo with her own shadow.

"That's a good girl," the male shadow chuckled, and she now saw that his other hand had started to play with hers Shadows’ nipples, "fuck, you keep this up and we may need to play a while longer still..."

Her shadow grunted and she saw it grab for his hips, holding on to it as it gave her still more of himself.

Slowly her hand moved over her own, oddly not bound breasts. _Why am I not…?_ Naoto found a nipple and slowly pinched it, squeezing her eyes shut at the warm lightning tingling along her body - all the way between her legs.

She noticed her shadow twitch just before he pushed her away. "But, really, should we keep our poor guest at the door like that?"

_W-What...?!_

Her shadow sat up, turning towards the door. "Really, Shirogane, peeping in on an adult situation? Or simply wishing you could switch places?"

The door flung open, torn from her hand, and Naoto stumbled to the ground. She had been spotted! ... no, worse, they knew she had been here the whole time.

"Don't be shy..." Her shadow turned, settling down on the lap of her male counterpart, her back towards him; his shaft re-appearing between its legs, slowly rubbing against her own shadows' slowly grinding sex. "This is what you'd like to have, too... You know you need this, want this..."

She saw the male shadow slip two fingers into her shadows' mouth, letting her suck his fingers eagerly. "I can show you what he likes, you know... I can teach you all you need to know..."

He pulled his fingers back, ran them along the neck of his female counterpart and they started to groan as both fell into a rhythm of grinding and rubbing.

Naoto felt it. Every touch; every point of stimulation her Shadow felt - it flooded her. She started to undress, needing to feel more, needing to touch herself, feeling as if she was slowly falling -

\- till she hit the floor in her living room, having slid off the couch. She tingled all over, the dream or vision or _whatever_ she had just experienced yet again barely fading.

"...damn it," she breathed. Swearing was uncommon for her; struggling to get undressed so she could positively fall into bed and ravage herself, that was truly rare.

In the back of her mind, she heated the triumphant chuckle of her shadow....


	5. Experiment #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had to watch a friend receiving, unable to assist in any which way- what would happen?  
> Nap-time will never be the same again.

Opening her eyes was painful against the cutting, cold, fluorescent light around her. She felt exhausted. Worn. Her chin rested on her collar bones, her head feeling too heavy to lift. She felt her entire body being held upright and very slightly tilted forward in a series of softly padded straps. Nothing felt painful, not even the pull gravity had on her, so her exhausted state must have had another reason.

A hand ran into her hair and pulled her head back. She saw Kanji before her, bright yellow eyes flashing. "Oooh~ Nao-chi, I think she's waking up after all... I told you you were being too rough." With that he leaned forward, his tongue dragging from her chin up over her lips slowly, pausing to nibble at her lower lip.

Naoto stared at Kanji; correction, Kanji Tatsumis’ shadow, as he kept taking up all of her field of vision. When he softly muttered, "Be a good girl... Kiss me...," she found herself complying, as anything else would have taken more energy than she had.

Her own, slightly distorted voice chuckled and she saw white move at the edge of her vision. "Kanji-chan, don't get her too worked up. She'll miss the show if you do..."

Her own shadow, dressed only in a tie and oversized lab coat, stepped beside her friends’ shadow and they fell into one another in a passionate kiss, her lab coat-clad shadow leading the male Shadow away.

She swallowed heavily. Between the kiss she had just participated in and the one she watched now, she started to feel the tingle of molten electricity pool in her lower abdomen.

She knew she needed to escape; knew she needed to-

What sounded like Shadow Kanji's agonized moan cut her thought short. She struggled to look up but the sound had not come from in front of her. It was beside her.

"Aw," her shadow drawled, "she can't see like that... Fix her up, Kan-chan, be a dear?"

The same raw voice that had just moaned whispered hoarsely, "D-don't open ya eyes... I'm sorry... I-I..."

"Let her look," the same voice, softer, distorted, drawling, said beside her left ear, "you had fun seeing what she got to enjoy-"

"-twice," supplied her own shadow.

"Hah, yeah, twice. She should enjoy what yer gettin', right?"

Her field of view shifted as she felt herself being turned. Before her -below her- lay a very much naked, very much aroused, very flushed Kanji, fighting against the restraints of the metal table he was bound to. His light grey eyes stared up at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta watch it ..."

"W... What?"

"But yer ta damned sexy when ya moan," he pinched his eyes shut and swallowed hard, "an' all I could think was wanting ta..." His eyes widened and he pressed his lips together hard.

A velvet chuckle bubbled from her shadow as she slowly crawled over Kanji, licking from his navel up to his throat. She pulled her body along behind and Kanji groaned deeply.

Naoto felt a surge of excitement as her shadow stripped off it's lab coat, removed it's tie - only to put it around Kanji's neck, and slowly sunk down on his twitching hips, one fist tightly gripping the thin strip of cloth. Naoto licked dry lips as she watched her friend shift, he eyes glazing over. Swallowed hard as he arched his back with a pleading whimper. And shuddered as she watched her shadows' hips twitch, guiding the boys shaft inside its body.

The link between them let her feel it. She felt it like an echo, her lips parting into a moan that her Shadow shared. Her own insides tried to clench around the thick feeling filling her, only leaving her frustrated over the second-hand stimulation.

She watched her Shadow lean back, close its eyes and moan pleased. Complimenting the boy she held by the tie; akin to a leash, slowly starting to rise his hips.

When she felt lips and a tongue play with her nipples, her first thought was that it was another illusion, but looking along her body, she saw his shadow working her over. She sighed in relief, her own stimulation in place as she watched her shadow prompting Kanji to thrust up into her, teasing him to give in to her needs - both both her selves' needs.

His shadow chuckled and she whispered headedly, "Please... Please let me feel it..."

"Well, 's not my favourite, but I know he likes it, so what the hell."

He grabbed the contraption she hung in, released one of her hands and pulled her down a little. She nestled her head against his shoulders, panting, pleading, the feeling of what Kanji and her shadow did driving her on.

The slightly effeminate voice of his shadow purred into her ear, barely audible over the loud grunts and moans from behind him, "I feel it, too, he's giving her a downright plowing back there... Feels good, right? Are you as tight as before? I wonder." She quivered with desire as her only reply. "Do they look good behind me, Nao-chi?"

"Oh gods, yes, yes, they... Gods..."

He chuckled, then shouted over his shoulder, "Oi, Kanji!"

She saw his head turn to her, his eyes widening as he remembered his audience... then groaned as his shadow rammed himself hard into his friend.

His eyes found hers and they locked gazes as they each started to mirror speed and power with their shadows; started to ignore them; started to feel only one another.

It was unbearable. It was too good. She whispered to his shadow, "Harder...," and it grunted to comply wrapping strong arms around her, saw the real self grit his teeth and following suit.

She almost felt the moment of release and wanted to say something, wanted to tell Kanji-

-she started awake as the bell rang, signalling the end of their lunch break.

"Mhm, sorry, Naoto?"

She stopped, the heated shudder of being pre-climax throbbing within. She seemingly leaned against Kanji's back and she realised in panic she had just muttered his name.

"N-nothing! I... I must have nodded off!"

"Ah. Well, back to class, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

These nightmares were slowly becoming dangerous.


	6. Experiment #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being strapped up is one thing. Being strapped against someone else...

She felt weightless. Unbound, as if she was in a free fall; set free by the laws of gravity.

If not for excessively loud, bass-laden music, she might even have enjoyed herself in the liberating feeling.

At least, until she started to notice further facts. She was naked and bound; the feeling of weightlessness simulated by hanging in a complex maze of soft straps holding her firmly in place.

In front of her, lit by painfully bright, colourful spotlights, she saw ... A passionate couple, naked, hands and mouths wandering and-

Naoto swallowed hard, pinching her eyes shut, pulling at her restraints roughly, her body shaking, grinding up ...

"Ngh! N-N-Nao... To... Please stop..."

Up against a hot weight at her back. She froze. Not because of the words themselves or the pleased timbre or the command itself even, but because she knew that voice, even in it's breathless state. "Kanji... Kun...?"

A few breaths panted against her shoulder, followed by a small affirmative sound.

And then the music was turned down, while seemingly over the speakers sounded her own voice, slightly distorted.

"Kan-chan... She closed her eyes." If silk could sulk, this is what it would sound like.

A low chuckle broadcasted through the speakers, "Well, that's no good, I thought we wanted to show them something ..."

"I'll get outa this and I'll be kicking both ‘a ya punks asses," she heard Kanji growl behind her.

Neither of the Shadows seemed to take notice of his threat. Hers giggles suddenly. "Oh~ Kan-chan, I've got a great idea! She can close her eyes... But not her ears. Shows do not require a visual medium if the auditory senses still work." There was a rustle, a startled squeak, then silky laughter.

"Oh, are you telling me to make ya scream, ya vixen?"

"Can you?"

"Mhm, I think so, Nao-chi..."

Naoto pinched her eyes shut tighter as she heard a distinctively female moan. The shadow of feeling slid over her body, possibly an echo of what her mirror image felt She struggled again, but all that did was rub her back into Kanji.

"NNNGH! Nao... Stoppit! We... They bound us together, I can't..."

His voice was suddenly drowned out by repeated loud groans, followed by a rough "Damn... Yes... You tease! Mhm! Kan-chi~, c'mon, bite me... You know what that does to me!"

The words seemed to ignite something within Naoto and against better judgement made her open her eyes. Before them on the brightly lit stage, she saw her shadow writhing on hands and knees. Looming over her, behind her, and, she noted with a gulp, nearly _within_ her, was Kanji's shadow. It had curved up its body, rutting strong hips roughly forward, its hardening length running against her shadows back. It leaned over her shadow, kissing her neck, then clamping down on it.

This is when she grew aware that with each thrust his Shadows' hips gave hers, Kanji heaved a hard sigh. It wasn't long before she felt his erection pressing against her thighs. "M sorry," he panted between clenched teeth, "can't help it, I feel it..."

She had no reply, her own Shadow so far only having stimulated his. Just then her shadow reached behind and guided the hard shaft his Shadow offered inside - while at the same time his shadow pinned her Shadows' shoulders down using that dangerous set of fangs.

Two feminine sets of moans mingled with two male sets of groans.

Kneeling together, she felt their shadows could not have looked any more erotic. Her apparent feminine surrender displayed by the blue-haired shadow; to the rough masculine possession which seemed to reach deep inside of it. It looked perfect. It looked as she felt it should.

Naoto flushed. Part of it was anger. Part of it was the urge to keep watching. And, yes, a larger and larger part were the excited gasps right beside her ear, as she felt Kanji-kun getting more and more worked up.

That she could feel the actions before her as a soft echo did not help matters. Her body ached to receive as well, strained to deepen the touch, her own breath catching more and more.

So taken was she by watching, that it took her flustered mind to recognise that part of her stimulation was the real Kanji. His own excitement sent shivers through his body, which, thanks to their proximity, fed into her own. With a bitten-off curse he was now bucking his own hips in tandem with his Shadow, thrusting against her, kissing her neck, desperate licks pulling over shoulders. "O-Oh gods, Naoto..."

And she surrendered. Her legs parted, allowing him to rub through her need-slickened lips, pushing back, rolling her hips as a delicious counterpoint to his thrusts. But they were close - too close. Her frustration sent her growling, as neither managed to capture the needed angle for him to enter her.

"Oh fuck, Nao-chi," his shadow groaned, "looks like they are waking up!"

"I feel them," hers purred, "don't let him outdo you..."

Both true selves gasped and shuddered as the creatures before them upped their pleasurable game. Naoto writhed as she felt their shadows thrust and buck, feeling Kanji's desperate panting as he tried to keep up, both whining as the restraints would not allow them to actually couple at last.

Naoto suddenly growled loudly in frustration turning to glance over her shoulder at Kanji, "Bite me!"

-jolting awake in her bed. Her heart raced, she was drenched in sweat and her core seemed to pulse with urgent desire.

Pulling an arm over her face she groaned. Her conclusion that she could prevent these nightmares by exhausting herself sexually before sleeping had proven now to be a dead end. She sighed as her hand slipped under her waistband, seeking to still the immediate need.


	7. Experiment #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for something a little different?

This time when Naoto opened her eyes she wasn’t bound by chains, no blindfolds, no restraints of any kind.

She was naked, of course.

“Just not tied down?” a cobalt brow rose at the inconsistency. She was convinced her shadow had a thing for domination and humiliation, which she did **_NOT_** want to get into the psychoanalysis of what that said about her.

“Awwww…” a voice, eerily similar to her own, trailed along her neck with a warm breath as a feather-light finger drew a trail from her navel up to her chest and circled a nipple. Her doppleganger giggled almost childishly, if it didn’t sound so sultry to her own ears, as it tickled her neck from behind, “I didn’t mean to disappoint you~” another tease around the pert nipple and Naoto cursed her body for responding to the invading hand, “But I had a gift for you tonight.”

“Restful sleep,” left the wary detective’s mouth before she even realized it had opened.

Luckily this only garnered a trite laugh from the doppleganger, still ridiculously clad in the oversized ladcoat, necktie, and her signature hat. That was _all_. It seemed she decided to be female this time around. - _or isn’t aroused?_ \- Naoto honestly hadn’t spent the brainpower on trying to figure out the fluid gender of her shadow, but some _discreet_ research told her the form it liked to take mostly; a female body with only the addition of a dick, was called futanari. How she knew about such a thing prior to the internet search prompted by… _these visits_! Was beyond the young detective.

All that was beside the point. A fabric clad hand grabbed her own excitedly and pulled her over to an operating table…

Which upon closer inspection housed a completely naked Kanji; leather blindfold over his eyes so she couldn’t automatically tell if it were him or his shadow, with metal restraints holding his wrists above his head and his legs down to the table.

Despite the number of these… er… _dreams_ the sight still made her conscious self blush. He was… well…

“Quite magnificent, no?” the slithering double voice of her Shadow cut in, likely knowing her thoughts and cursing herself for nodding along. The doppleganger just continued to grin like a child, leaning over the restrained Kanji and poke his stomach a few times, “I figured since we’d been having so much fun, you should get the chance,” a predatory glint crossed the doppleganger’s golden eyes, “But only for tonight…” then suddenly ‘she’ was leaning in close to Naoto, labcoat covered breasts touching her bare ones as she suddenly felt _something_ hard between them, “I’ll be back soon enough, lover~” then it leaned in, giving a hard forceful kiss, grabbing Naoto around the neck and back, tugging her hair and grinding slightly into her.

The second her body started to accept this intrusion the shadow let her got, skipping off towards a fog hidden door, “Have fun~”

It was gone?

Naoto glanced around the lab area. Fog, machines, table with a bound Kanji… no exit in sight.

- _It wouldn’t be that easy…_ \- she knew this. Always knew this when these… distractions happened. Enough to taunt, titillate and arouse her, only to leave her to wake up at the exact wrong-

“Argh,” Naoto gripped her hand tight, growling but _trying_ to keep her cool. This was a dream, nothing more… this Kanji on the table? Just a figment brought up by her shadow! Hell it was probably just Kanji’s shadow looking for a good time!

Steel-blue eyes glared at the bound delinquent.

He was… appealing. She’d had enough other ‘torments’ from her shadow to tell her just what _exactly_ he and his shadow were capable of…

Maybe if this was his shadow, and he _was_ willingly bound, and her own shadow had given her free-reign… maybe…

Without even realizing it the detective had moved next to the metal table. Her dark blue eyes drifting over the… subject, bound there. In all their other encounters she’d been too caught up in what was going on and the shock of it all to never really move past the animalistic arousal and… drive going on to really _examine_ Kanji’s form… or any male really, including her shadow technically.

By all accounts, dream or not, this _was_ her first chance to inspect a ‘willing’ male… tentatively speaking. - _if bound and blindfolded counted as willing…_ \- he wasn’t gagged nor struggling so already this pointed to ‘willing’, right?

Whatever moral part of her brain she had in real life quietly shut off as her hand trailed along the bound male’s thigh. Taught, muscular, it was obvious he could do _quite_ a lot with those legs. - _as I’ve seen… technically_ \- both combat and these… _dreams_ gave her a number of examples of what those muscles could do.

Same with his hips.

Her finger halted on the juncture where his leg connected to his hip, inspecting the dipped ‘V’ that made his waist, fully on display for her along with his delightful abs, obliques, pectorals…

Involuntarily she swallowed, trying to keep her mind focused and not… gawk. He seemed to grunt and flex as her light touches trailed upward, towards his genitals than relax as it went away.

Actually, watching _him_ flex was quite… intriguing. Naoto trailed her finger along the lower part of his abdominals, the crux of his waist and hips and down his thighs a bit, as varying speeds just to get a look at how he reacted.

There was very little, a quick tightening of his entire body when her finger moved quickly. A slow rise of the hairs on his skin and curling of his fingers and toes when she went slow. Actually that reaction intrigued her the most. The anticipation growing as her hand moved, how sensitive his skin seemed to get as she slow her ministrations and lightened the touch. Out of curiosity she moved her finger up the line in the center of his abs and cut over to one of his nipples.

Theoretically, males could be stimulated by touching and stimulating their nipples, just generally not the same as a female.

As her finger trailed over the tight muscles of his chest his breathing hitched and his whole body tensed. She hadn’t even touched the actually sensitive skin but already a reaction? Must be the anticipation of what was to come.

Spurned by some… _curious_ instinct, Naoto held her finger for a moment, right on the edge of the areola, curious how he’d react.

His fists tightened and he swallowed noticeably.

Curious further, she trailed a circle around the nipple, slowing as the initial interaction seemed to garner little change only to realize he was trying to resist as his body tightened.

It was… interesting.

Momentarily she licked her lips, not even noticing until she moved to pinch the pert nipple softly, giving a slight twist, knowing her own reaction and wondering if he’d be similar…

There was a greater groan, and her curiosity sparked, wondering if she could get a better reaction.

Looking back down south, Naoto realized his member was fully erect. A cobalt brow rose, wondering what exactly to do with that.

Several imagines of ‘dreams’ prior suggested themselves and she quickly dismissed them. This was supposed to be _her_ fun tonight, right? That meant investigating… thoroughly!

Her hand skipped back down to his waist almost eagerly, not that she’d admit it. It was time she got a good look at this… mysterious organ. That she was _completely_ unfamiliar with in the waking world. Biology, cases, and the like did not count in **_this_** field!

He was bigger than her hand. - _How in the world did that fit…_ \- swallowing deeply, she shook the thought out of her head. Her first instinct was to grab him like normal and… well, other dreams and things… but she _had_ been getting interesting results by being… _inquisitive_.

Instead of fully grabbing him, she trailed her middle finger lightly around the lip of his head. Clockwise than counterclockwise, and when it twitched and moved to get… er… _straighter_ , she put her finger against the back of it, pushing lightly against the resistance and finding a silly bit of enjoyment in the almost childish action… if this weren’t such a lurid situation.

- _not to mention NOT REAL!_ \- that was a factor… she could, in theory, do anything here and so long as neither truly ‘got off’ neither would awaken and this wouldn’t end… right?

Whatever the answer to that question, her mind was preoccupied. Playing with the tip, even just slightly resulted in enough arousal for him to produce some precum. The clear liquid dribbled out of the small slight in the center of his head and, since she _completely_ knew, it was meant as a lubricant, wiped her finger along the small hole.

“Ah-ah!” that got a verbal response and tensing of the bound male. She’d almost forgotten he was… er… ‘there’.

A cobalt brow rose. Apparently males were sensitive there too. - _interesting_ \- utilizing the new lubricant Naoto’s finger made another loop around his head, finding the dip in his head was the most sensitive part while the opposite crease ‘under’ the head to be just as much of a sensitive button.

But her curiosity would not be satisfied there. She had the whole rest of this new ‘territory’ to discover.

Below the head was his ‘shaft’, hard and stiff due to the blood gathered there and his obvious arousal, but the skin was also surprisingly soft. – _‘Steel wrapped in velvet’_ \- it was an apt description… not that she’d read it in one of her detective novels before…

Trailing down with the remains of precum-lubricant, her finger came to the large pulsing vein on the ‘underside’ of his… - _cock_ \- that was her shadow, not her!

Either way the colloquialism was apt.

Each pulse of his heartbeat caused his cock to twitch, more so with the movement of her finger. Almost like it _wanted_ her to touch.

There was a similar ‘set up’ on the female body. In theory, the male… cock was just an overgrown clitoris, biologically speaking. While her brain wondered if treating this male tool similar would have the desired effect, her hand was already moving.

Trail along the ‘spine’ slowly with a light flick at the end, down again and repeat, adding in circular motions and speed changes as necessary.

It was larger and she wasn’t feeling how it was affecting him, but watching as his toes curled in some ways, his arms twitched in other, the grunts he made and the way his entire cock twitched, resisted, and released more precum told her it was certainly doing something.

- _absolutely fascinating…_ \- she was sure if her shadow wasn’t so hellbent on warping her mind at night, even it would agree... this was, in a way, interesting. Amusing, even.

“N-Nao….hrgn,” there was another full-body jerk and Naoto was reminded this _was_ a person, not simply something for her to study. Momentarily.

Then her eyes traveled lower and was interested in the way his balls started to move. Flexing up, drawing in tight to his body, only to drop momentarily between breaths. A truly fascinating experience.

Her hand moved lower, and whatever bit about decorum and the statistics about how most males didn’t like their balls touched flew right out the window as the punk seemed to whine as her hand made contact with the scrotal skin.

It was a lot tougher than she thought it would be. Hairier too, like the base of his manhood. At this point she wasn’t sure if she liked that or not.

Either way, dealing with his balls proved interesting. Despite being secondary sex-organs these weren’t really analogous to a female’s breasts. Sensitive similarly sure, but the skin, in theory, surrounding the tastes was closer to the labia and outer vaginal folds. So sensitive, malleable, and prone to swelling with arousal?

They were quite fascinating. Lightly gabbing the sack and running her thumb along the rougher upper skin she got a good idea of what exactly made him male. Despite being commonly referred to as balls, they were actually more oblong than spherical.

In fact, running a finger or thumb along the ‘ends’, and applying a tiny bit of pressure got a very vocal response. So much so she actually jumped off the table and almost remembered for a second this was Kanji Tatsumi, her _friend_ , not someone to… _experiment_ on or test her curiosities.

Then he whined and seemed to be trying to spread his legs a bit more… if that wasn’t a call for her hand to return she didn’t know what was.

The momentary lapse of sanity quickly passed and her hand returned along with her eagerly observant eyes. Titillating his balls for a big, messaging, stroking and rolling them around was surprisingly gratifying, not just for the noises and movements he made. Certainly not.

It was along this curious tour of his scrotal biology she noticed something else interesting. A line. Like a scar or a seam, set along the outer side of the sack and probably not something anyone not obviously ‘examining’ him would notice. Clearly.

It was intriguing. Naoto knew enough biology to know that all humans ‘start’ as female and because of the ‘Y’ chromosome some were triggered into being male. - _perhaps this ‘scar’ is what’s left of what could have been?_ \- momentarily her mind wondered to the idea of Kanji as a woman. The Marilyn Man-roe costume from the pageant did not help.

She had to physically bite her freehand to stop the snickering. But once that was over, it did bring up a rather… _sinister_ idea.

Sharp, dark blue-steel eyes looked the bound boy over. She hadn’t realized how much her curious ministrations had been straining him but the sheen of sweat how tense his whole body was, even his face writhing in stern concentration. It was truly… something.

- _I wonder how effective treating him like a female would work…_ \- it already proved effective on his nipples and cock, maybe his balls were the same? Maybe a little pressure at the base of them? The prostate was there and acted like a male-g-spot right?

Whatever conscious thoughts Naoto Shirogane had left disappeared, her curiosity had a new target.

Moving her hand to cup his balls, she sat more comfortably on the table, getting a good view as she stroked the sensitive orbs and tough skin, and once her subject was fully engaged, used her middle finger to press right at the base on the underside.

Through the skin she could feel something hard and shift, and after a few thrusts, each getting harder as her thumb pressed on his balls a bit rougher, Kanji groaned even louder.

Some part of Naoto’s mind found satisfaction in this, but she wanted to see more.

Her freehand finally decided to join in, knowing the motions from her earlier examination, she ran her fingers along his shaft, trailing up to his head and using the precum to move more freely. Over time the strokes, squeezes and mild twists grew rougher, starting as light taunting gestures and building into a fevered pitch that if she weren’t so into watching Kanji’s reactions she probably would have worried for her ‘friend’.

With one pull on his cock and squeeze of his balls she felt a heady pulse all the way up his length. The sudden tightness, the sudden shift and hardening even further, how strongly his cock pulled towards his stomach and his balls drew in tight.

Just one more, one more good grasp and stroke and she’d get to watch him come completely undone and-

**_BEEP!!BEEP!!!BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!_ **

“ARGH!!”

Naoto went flying over the edge of her bed

This time she didn’t groan, didn’t complain, didn’t curse all the gods above…

She just hit her head repeatedly on the floor with both her hands in fists trying to remember the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slips this in here and skitters away*


	8. Experiment #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could you do, if all you can do is watch helplessly...

The air felt rough in her throat. Acidic. Polluted. Sticky, somehow, as if each breath coated her lungs with a thin layer of irritants that brought her to the brink of coughing.

 When this first thought settled in, she felt her gag first be untied, then gently pulled forward. Naoto hesitated. She felt her clothing press against her body here and there. Felt the rough strips of her _sarashi_ press tightly against her chest. _So, fully clothed, but…_ The shackles on her wrists and ankles held her tightly in place, though it felt like something pressed against her calves.

 "Where am I?"

 "My humble abode in the realm beyond reality, my dear Prince," her own voice, at a much lower pitch, replied.

 Naoto grunted. "Wonderful. _You_. For a moment you had me wonder if an actual criminal had gotten a hold on me."

 "No, my dear, just me and you... For now." The shadow smiled at her with those eerie yellow eyes. "We are waiting for a special guest, but it seems he's not ready yet."

 She blinked as a blindfold was ripped away. Bright yellow and green light blinded her before she got accustomed to the illumination.

 She quickly let her eyes wander. A very narrow room was her current holding place. The way it was built she could easily guess this was the 'secret laboratory'. Before her were cheap window blinds, hiding whatever was behind the wall. An array of monitors on telescopic wall mounts was arranged around her, showing only lifeless static.

 Suddenly her Shadow jumped away, giggling. "He's here!"

 "Who is here?" Naoto shot back.

 Her Shadow chuckled childishly, before answering with that strange, low voice. "My special guest, of course. You see... I gave you so much to play with last time, but you wasted it all. I mean!" It flapped its arms in annoyance, the voice slipping into the childish tone seamlessly. "I put him on a platter for you, and you just wasted your time! Watching that was _so_ _annoying_."

 "Y-You watched me?!"

 It simply smirked, then tuned away. A wave of its long sleeve brought the monitors to life one by one. Each one showed a small room occupied only by a metal table. All in all, Naoto saw the same room from seven different angles. No door in or out. Just a room with overhead lighting and a metal table.

 And then the blinds slowly lifted, like the curtains to a stage play, just as her giggling Shadow dragged Kanji Tatsumi in by his arm. It looked like they simply stepped through the solid wall, his large build stumbling along after her lab-coat-clad inner self.

 "Listen, whaddaya want? Where am I even? A-A-And can ya leggo of my hand?!"

 Trying to turn away once more, another monitor zoomed in, showing her a close-up of her Shadows' body grinding into Kanji suggestively.

 "A-Ah! L-Look, stop... This ain't funny no more..."

 A demanding hand clawed into his shirt and brought him face-to-face with her shadow. "I'm not laughing." The voice made Naoto's blood run cold and she stared through the window in panic, the screens obediently shifting to let her see. The boy was shoved backwards and leather straps attached to him from out of nowhere, pulling him all the way to the operating table.

 "NO!!" Naoto struggled against her restraints and tried to find a way to slip free.

 "Oh, don't you worry," her shadow purred, turning to gaze at her through the window, "these experiments are absolutely safe. I just need some more assistance." It turned back to Kanji and watched eagerly.

 About a dozen mechanical arms descended from the light-flooded ceiling; each one tipped with what looked like absurdly large cutting implements. They all went to work immediately on the bound boy. With sounds of ripping cloth and blades slicing, the young tailor was disrobed in moments.

 Naoto tried to twist out of what held her restrained; tried to tuck her thumb away to slip from the wrist shackles. Every turn of her head was followed by a screen, offering a new view of machinery removing clothing from Kanji. "Let. Him. Go," she snarled.

 "Magnificent!" Her Shadow happily skipped around the table for a lap or two, excitedly clapping its hands. "Wonderful! Just as I calculated!"

 "The hell do you want?" Kanji's voice was strained. Naoto worried it was anger, fearing what could happen if he tried to break free...

 "Let's start with what _you_ want, Kanji-chii," the shadow purred. The light shifted, one moment it made everything appear to be an operating room, all crass white illumination, the next the warm, mellow gold of unseen candles was the implied light source. The Shadow leaned forward, opening its lab coat as it did, whispering into his ear. Naoto strained to listen, but the voice did not carry.

 "The fuck would you know?" Kanji was growling, fighting the restraints.

 The shadow tossed aside its cap the moment its coat hit the floor - immediately very nude and very apparently female. "You just informed me that my extrapolation was correct by undressing."

 He huffed an annoyed grunt. "Sure, like I can undress if I'm bound up."

 The Shadow grinned and turned to look towards his hips. His member had sprung to demanding attention, pushing the ripped cloth out of the way. The knowing grin turned back to regard him.

 Naoto swallowed and pinched her eyes shut, then tore them open again. Slowly the monitors shifted around her as her Shadow mounted the table, its hips right over Tatsumi. "We both know it's the truth. Wouldn't it be nice? If I was really her?"

 "Shut the hell up," he croaked.

 The Shadow grinned, slowly rubbing itself along his body, pulling a strained groan from his lips.

 Monitors around Naoto seemed to vie for her attention now, showing a close-up of his curled toes and his clenched fist and his arched back and his clenched teeth; showing the Shadow's breasts teasingly drag over his belly and chest, showing it press its butt forward to grind its hips into him - which was rewarded with another loud groan. Its lips paused near his ear; something a close-up helpfully highlighted; and it whispered loudly, "It would just be a dream, no? Just a fantasy? Just between you and me, Kanji-chii..."

 His hands twitched on one monitor, his neck strained on another, his lips quivered on yet another, but Naoto tried to ignore them all as she gazed out of the window. Surely he had seen her. Seen her tied up and unable to break free. Why had he not even mentioned her yet?

 The table shifted and turned, moving closer towards the window sideways. It rose on unseen hydraulics and her Shadow turned its head. She saw him hesitate, then turn his head as well. They seemed to look right at her, but still his expression remained impassive, if strained.

 "You could watch the mirror," the Shadow purred. "Don't look at me. Look at the mirror and imagine it is really her... Like you have, so many times already."

 "I'm not whackin' off thinkin' of her," he snarled. "'s not right. 's not right to pretend while she's not-"

 The shadow interrupted him with a sudden, deep kiss. "Mmmm, Kanji-kun;" it purred, its voice changing to mimic hers to near-perfection, if not for the weird modulation that came with the voice of every shadow.

 Naoto felt her mouth dry up rapidly. She tried to swallow, but not a hint of moisture was left on her tongue. Her Shadow suggested to him that he could pretend that it was _her_ seducing him - and he quite clearly reacted to the thought. Well, then again, if he experienced these encounters the way she did, he would, would he not? In these dreams, she had seen him, had toyed with him, had moaned with him. And that thought alone, that he felt excitement at the idea of this Shadow being her, drove fire into her veins.

 He shuddered, then moaned as the Shadow broke away and sat up sharply, mounting him. Naoto groaned, feeling the echo of feeling within her, the feedback of her Shadow feeding her own core.

 "Oh yesssss," it purred and froze. "Oh yes... just like Kan-chii... but better, because you want this more than anything. Don't you?" It looked at him, pressing its hands to his shoulders. "Do you not, Tatsumi?" it asked sharply, mimicking her voice once more.

 His restraints vanished and he grasped her hips hard, growling. "Fine, maybe I do. But you ain't Naoto."

 The smile grew under glowing yellow eyes. "But I am her. In all points that matter."

 Naoto felt her legs grow weak as she collapsed to the bench behind her. A Venetian mirror. He had not seen her. He thought he was simply about to watch himself... with... with her... She turned her head sharply - a bad decision. Monitors swung to follow her, showing her in detail how her Shadow rose to pull itself away from him, before slowly impaling itself on his shaft once more. She flung her head away, being shown him pull his legs up; shown his hands grabbing the Shadows hips tighter; shown his hungry eyes staring up, his tongue darting along his lips.

 "Okay... okay, you want to play. At least yer not torturing Naoto this time. Maybe THIS," and here he thrust so hard the Shadow gave a deep, surprised grunt, "will make you STOP," another thrust and grunt, "for GOOD!"

 Swiftly he built a hard rhythm, pushing himself repeatedly into the Shadow, which gleefully closed its eyes and rode out his bucking.

 The young detective swallowed hard as Kanji turned his head. He was staring into the mirror with greed, pretending he was actually giving himself to her... unknowing that in a very important way, he really was. Naoto felt like he was staring right into her eyes as he grasped her Shadow's hips hard in his large hands, thrusting deeper - unknowingly feeding her a softened echo of feeling each time.

 She felt her own excitement mounting rapidly. She strained to move her hips in tandem with him, the only thing giving her a hint of relief being her own clothing as it slowly rode up. Her pants slowly dug deeper between her legs and she panted lightly. He pretended it was her, and simply that knowledge egged her on.

 "How is it," her Shadow rasped, "how does it feel to be with her?"

 "You're ... not her! You'll... you'll never be good enu-NGH!" He bit off his retort as Naoto watched her Shadow press its thighs closer to his hips, pushing back into him harder. It tried to hold his hands and he grinned, shaking his head. "No way... you'll never be her!"

 The erotically charged sounds and movements captivated her. Naoto wanted to close her eyes. She was watching her friend as he was living out a sexual fantasy about her. Watched him exploring a sexual fantasy she had been offered by her Shadow and had rejected. And, clearly, this was her intended punishment.

 She turned her head, trying to avoid the monitors as they followed her field of view, presenting her the act from all possible angles. Showing off how Kanji fervently enjoyed himself with her Shadow. The detective tried to sternly remind herself: It meant nothing, clearly. Young men had a high sex drive, and her Shadow had offered, that was all. If it had been... if it had been any other dream female, this would have... would be...

 She lost track. As much as she tried to rationalise it all away, her eyes snapped back up. His motions became greedier and he suddenly sat up, pushed the shadow back and escaped beside the table. Not only did the Shadow not stop him, however, it even grinned wildly. "Oh, you think you want to lead this dance?" it cooed at him, her voice in a velveteen sound that Naoto was certain she herself had not once in life managed.

 "I'll damned well show ya who's in charge," he snarled and grabbed the Shadow by its hips, dragging it to the edge of the table - and now standing perfectly sideways before the hidden Naoto.

 The Shadow turned its head and winked at the Venetian mirror. "What a sight... here, let me help make it better..." It lifted its legs, turning to watch Kanji. It slowly brought itself forward and against his chest as he stepped to it with a broad smile.

 The junior Shirogane did not need the close-ups the screens tried to helpfully provide. She saw, right in front of her, as he re-entered her shadow, felt the echo of his manhood rushing forward. His far hand wrapped tightly around a lithe hip, his near arm hugged its legs close and he snarled as he started to pound himself into her Shadow repeatedly.

 "Ain't got... no idea why... but yer not... doin' this... for fun!" He panted, his words gasped harshly between his lips. His motions, coupled with the sheen of sweat glistening on him alone would have been enough to drive Naoto into hormone-fuelled insanity, but the raw way his voice sounded now...

  _Please stop trying to talk, Kanji-kun... you have got no idea..._ Naoto pinched her eyes shut, trying to shut out the act before her. But both her Shadow and the boy were already so lost in their display that they had given in to openly panting and moaning along. _His voice sounds so different when he is aroused_ , she thought, shivering.

 Her shadow was not as out of breath and replied much steadier. "Think of it as a gift... oh gods! Just a gift, Kanji-chii..."

 "Ya," he grunted, "for YOU!" With that he shifted, pulled her closer still and pushed himself to faster movements.

 She had not gotten much direct stimulation herself, but Naoto felt the echo of her Shadow's orgasm bloom within her. In her current state, it would cruelly push her over as much as her Shadow. Without ever having laid a single finger on her own body, the mere knowledge of what she was seeing, along with the sounds and the echoes of Kanji and her Shadow-

 "Oh damn! Ya wanted ta play? Huh?! Ya wanted me ta play? _Damn_!"

 Naoto forced her eyes open, hearing only his voice seemed to be so much worse than seeing him - until she did open her eyes and watched him stare at her Shadow, consumed with desire.

 It was then, that her Shadow turned its head, a cruel smile on its lips. Yellow eyes glowed brightly as it groaned, "Kanji-chii... look..."

 A monitor moved, showing Naoto the other side of the room. Showed her how Kanji's head turned to watch himself and what he did to the Shadow. Watched, as before her both though the mirror and reflected on the screen the Shadow reached down, ready to push itself over the edge fully. And then saw Kanji slow down and freeze possibly about to feel-

 "Naoto," he whispered hoarsely.

 "KANJI!"

 

* * *

 

She toppled forward, only barely holding on to the Junes food court table. Rise, opposite her, gave her a broad, if surprised smirk. "Kanji...?" her friend muttered.

The boy, who had lunged to grab her by the shoulder, jerked his hand back. "L-Look, Rise, I ain't done nothin'! She slipped an' was about to fall... damnit, you SAW her nod off and YOU said we should let 'er... ARGH!" He jumped up, storming away with the words, "I'm gettin' a drink."

Naoto still clutched herself to the table, the persistent throbbing in her lower abdomen torturing her as much as Rise's sly grin. "Kanji...?" she repeated. "Not even Kanji-kun? In public, Naoto?"

She glared back. "It was a nightmare. This was not born from rational thinking."

"Suuuuure, Naoto-kun, whatever you say~" her friend grinned before turning back to copying her homework.

 

The junior Shirogane got up on shaky legs and murmured something about excusing herself. She needed a bit of a clean-up.


	9. Experiment #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...or if you know you are being watched?

There was no question about where she was, even with a blindfold. She felt the diamond pattern of the cold steel floor plating under her naked feet. Her wrists, while encased in soft leather and cloth, were still bound and held together stiffly, as if by a rod. And she felt the cool breeze of the numerous fans running to cool servers and simple computers all around her. The way breathing stung, along with her stark nakedness were the last bits of information to cement: She was _an honoured guest_ yet again.

 "What is your fascination with me?" she snarled, knowing her Shadow was somewhere nearby, monitoring her.

 "Not just with you, Detective Prince," the warm, honeyed voice pulled, seemingly from the far side of the room. A moment later the childish voice sounded from behind her. "I find it funny to watch how long you'll try to deny you want him."

 "Want _whom_? Do you _yourself_ even comprehend how vague-"

 "Do not," her Shadow rasped into her ear coldly, "try to play yourself or I for a fool, Shirogane. Do not attempt to outsmart your own _self_." It pulled back, cloth rustled, and, much friendlier, it continued, "Did you enjoy last time? He was so _angry_ ; I don't think we've made him that upset before!"

 "I would appreciate if you would cease to torture my friends. I'd _prefer_ if you could cease this activity altogether, but would you at least let him get some rest?"

 She felt herself be pulled back against the ample chest of her Shadow, as its greedy hands cupped her own; eager fingers sought to play with her immediately hardening nipples. One hand trailed away and the Shadow purred, "I need to show you something... I recorded this about ten minutes ago."

 Her blindfold was removed, and in front of her was... well, not much. The room was much like the main chamber of her "dungeon" had been. But instead of an operating table, she was standing, naked, bound by her wrists to a pole that ended just at shoulder height. She estimated there was not a lot of give in the chain-and-leather contraption, she would not be able to easily pull free. But something else was before her. A single monitor swooped in. "Gods, not again," she mumbled.

 Her Shadow slowly rubbed her eagerly responding nipples and snuggled against her back again. "Watch," it purred, kissing her neck softly, "just watch, lover."

 Clenching her teeth, she observed as the screen flickered into life. The scene looked familiar. A narrow room, filled with monitors that tried to catch the attention of the single occupant. But this time, no one was bound. Indeed, Kanji was able to roam, freely - or as freely as the small room provided, trying to smash the screens as they followed him. Each one he broke was replaced immediately with another.

 "CUT THE CRAP!"

 "Such _language_ ," a much more effeminate version of his voice purred.

 "Oh shit, not you..." The teen stopped, hunching his shoulders.

 "Oh yes! Me! Now, now, play nice, you don’t want me to re-introduce you to Tough Guy and Nice Guy - oh, wait, you had a nap at that time." His shadow giggled behind a hand, watching its original fume. "But I got something good to show you. Remember last time? Yes? No?" The Shadow pointed to the blinds and pulled them up. "Ever seen a cop show where the interview room had a large mirror in it, but on the other side were some cops...?"

 Naoto swallowed hard as she watched Kanji pale slowly, then blush fiercely.

 “But you know what else?" His Shadow pointed behind Kanji. There was a door. His Shadow winked and opened it, pushing Kanji through it. "Have _fun_ ~"

 The Screen showed an unseen camera follow Kanji to a similar room... overseeing the stage she was being presented on. The last she heard was a rough "Damn," before the screen flickered off and pulled back into darkness above.

 While the screen was in front of her, her Shadow had ceased stimulating her breasts, but it latched back on to her and rubbed itself suggestively into her from behind. "Lover~"

 "If you seduce me, is it masturbation?" Naoto spat.

 The bitter sarcasm ran off her Shadow like water on oiled cloth as it laughed throatily. "You're so sweet sometimes." Naoto had to bite her tongue to suppress the moan that nearly slipped by her lips while she felt her neck being kissed slowly. "Look up and to your right..."

 She pinched her eyes shut to collect herself, then straightened her back and turned to look. Above her, starting at about hip height, was a long glass wall. Glass. See-through. _Not mirrored._ She froze as she locked eyes with Kanji.

 The teen held himself against the glass with clenched fists, torn between anger and excitement. She saw him shiver and lick his lips as her shadow slipped a hand down her body slowly, cupping her sex as it nibbled her shoulder.

 Naoto was about to shout out to him, as she felt her head tipped sideways. She moaned into the parted lips of her Shadow as a playful finger sunk between her legs. She tried to fight it, tried to get a warning out to Kanji, but ... her Shadow was her. It knew just how to find the right places. Knew how she enjoyed her kisses. Knew just how much light pressure against her breasts was enough.

 Her legs almost gave and she shivered as she felt the futanari’s excited organ slide against her thighs. "Don't tell the boy, Naoto," it purred softly. "He thinks there is a mirror. He thinks you do not know he is there. In fact..." Naoto felt the lab coat part behind her, warm skin pressing to her own chilled. "In fact... wouldn't it be nice to enjoy this... while he watches? You can even look. He will just think you're watching the mirror."

 Naoto wanted to give another sharp retort, wanted to pull away, _something_ , but... the thought of Kanji watching her... how would he react? Would he enjoy it? Would he be disgusted?

 Sender hands wrapped around her hips and she felt her Shadow slowly position her. "Disgust him? Lover, he is watching you... times two. And if you knew Kan-chii better... believe me, he will not - _MIND_!"

 Naoto groaned and clenched her hands around the metal pole in front of her as her Shadow unceremoniously pressed inside of her. Oddly, she didn't feel as filled as she had in previous encounters. A hand stole back forward and rubbed her breast slowly, she felt her Shadow bite her shoulder. "Oh gods," pearled from her lips and she felt her body react instinctively, pushing back, lifting her hips against the warmth behind her.

 "Oh loverrrr~" her Shadow purred, "nothing feels like this. Nothing compares..."

 And then, Naoto heard him, swearing softly. She opened her eyes, turning to look at him.

  _Speakers... somewhere, there must be…_ The thought died under her Shadows’ assault.

 One fist was still pressed against the glass before him, but the other hand had wandered and struggled to free himself from his pants. Her hands pushed against the metal pole, her wrists twisting restlessly.

 Her mind fogged over in lust as another, sharper bite landed on her shoulder.

 Naoto kept her eyes fixed on the teen. She wanted him to do it. She wanted him to give in. Wanted him to watch as she was being taken by her own Shadow. Her lips parted and she panted out a moan.

 "Do you like watching him?" Her Shadow turned its own head and grinned at the not-mirror. "Looks promising. But I think we can do better."

 The girl felt her Shadow pull back and as she looked over her shoulder, she saw it strip off her lab coat before stepping back to her. It teasingly stroked itself, grinning at her, then at the observation area beside them.

 "Please... come back," she panted, feeling lost.

 Her Shadow did not reply verbally, simply grinning and grabbing her hips hard. She felt it reach between her legs, nudging her. She spread further, held on for balance... and turned to watch Kanji as she leaned forward, presenting herself. She was rewarded with another very rough swear and both of his hands struggling him free. By the time her Shadow re-joined with her, Kanji was leaning his forehead on his arm, pressed against the window, watching her - while grasping himself hard.

 "Yes ~" her Shadow hissed, "mmmm, yes, you take it so much better now. Stay leaned like that. Just... like... that..."

 Naoto whimpered, watching Kanji. That he openly watched her, combined with his thinking that she could not see him - she flushed at the feeling of lust that washed over her. She started to pant more than maybe was absolutely necessary, moaned louder, pushed herself back against her Shadow harder. She wanted to put on a show for the teen, wanted him to watch her and ... and she wanted him to pleasure himself to her.

 Her Shadow's own designs were still a mystery to her. Why set up such elaborate scenarios suddenly? Why actually allow penetration? Wasn't its game purely mind games?

 She was ripped from her dreams by her Shadow pulling out hard. "Kneel," it panted.

 Her knees hit the floor hard and without hesitation.

 Her shadow smirked, presenting itself to her. "Show him," it purred, "suck."

 Naoto closed her eyes and slowly accepted the odd appendage between her lips. What was possibly even more confusing than knowing what it would look like to Kanji, hoping this would not be the point where he would no longer think it a _sexy display_ ; she was even more confused to find that stimulating her Shadow with her mouth actually gave her a similar echo of pleasure as other activities it had been involved in. The moment she noticed it, she grew more eager to please it.

 "Oh yes Naoto!" Her Shadow chuckled, slowly pinching its own nipples - sending a shockwave through her. “You’re not going to last long like this, hah!” It caressed her head and purred, “Look up… watch it.”

 She shook her head. She couldn’t, the stimulation combined with _knowing_ he was there…

 “Look!”

 Naoto growled, but complied, looking up to see Kanji watching her utterly transfixed. He had slipped, kneeling before the window, still leaning his forehead on the arm pressed against the window. It put him nearly at eye height with her.

 She felt her gaze trapped by his eyes, so much so she missed being pushed off and pulled on top of her Shadow. It lay under her, simply smirking, as she kept her eyes on Kanji while manipulating herself against the other pair of hips.

 Everything happened so fast. She saw his lips move slowly as he watched her position herself, saw him tighten his grip as she let her Shadow sink deep into her.

 Her eyes tore from him and she stared into the brightly glowing yellow orbs before her. “You will pay for this.”

 It closed its eyes, pulling its legs forward and hissed, “Not before you.”

 She let her head falls back and helplessly give in to the pleasurable thrusts from below, knowing full well that Kanji Tatsumi was meters away, watching, believing himself unnoticed. Knowing that chances were that in his own mind, he did what she had done the last time she was trapped here: Envision himself into this act.

 She turned, pawing at her own writing body, willing herself to lock her eyes onto him.

 Her Shadow groaned. “This could be yours. This could be happening. You just need to let it happen.”

 The thought of objecting came and went in the span of time it took to take one thrust and Naoto closed her eyes, leaning forward. “End this. Finish it. Just this once… let me finish this…”

 “Ending it? NGH! That won’t be a problem!” her Shadow growled.

 

* * *

 

Naoto shuddered awake. _Well, it did comply,_ she thought wryly.

 Her head sunk back into the damp pillow behind her head and she sighed. In the end, it was all just dreams, and what seemed logical and easy during a dream ignored all the truth and complications of the waking world.

 That was what she told herself, as she let her hands roam her body with a shudder.

 


	10. Experiment #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then...

\-----

This time when she came to existential consciousness the chains were back.

“Oh joy,” were the Detective’s first words.

She jingled the things. This time it seemed they were just cuffs around her hands with a long chain between them. Really, they were hardly restraining at all, as if her Shadow was just joking with her.

“Knowing it, this is just a taunt,” that part of her mind really was a sadist in some regard, and no she didn’t want to even think about what that said about her… especially considering her ‘inspection’ of Kanji previously.

Her cheeks reddened at the thought and the rest of her body may have heated up a few degrees without her consent.

Trying to distract herself, as no one was around directly molesting her right now, she reached up and felt around her neck. A low groan escaped her as yes, there was indeed some gaudy full-neck collar, metal like the cuffs and with a silly ring hanging freely. Honestly, what was her Shadow’s fixation with putting her in ridiculous-

There was a yank on the collar from behind, of course there was a ring on the back!

Suddenly she felt the presence of a figure looming behind her. Primitive fear crawled up her spine momentarily. Vulnerable position, left open, **_naked!_** Without her gun!

Leaning her head back with the pull to get at least a good look of her assailant brought her eye to eye with Kanji Tatsumi, no gold eyes there.

For some reason that made this situation, however real or imaginary it was, that much worse. With a gulp Naoto tried to talk to him, “Kan-!” remember, _tried_.

Instead Kanji just pulled on the ring harder, yanking her back so she was looking at him straight up and he leaned down and claimed her mouth. There was no build up, no testing and tasting, nope! This was just full-mouth, all-in, right off the bat.

It made Naoto’s brain crash for a moment. Usually, or what had become ‘usual’ for her nightmares, was some momentary haze, her shadow or his shadow taunting her, various explicit activities and foreplay then right as she was getting into it she’d wake up **_extremely_** frustrated.

Sure she had the one time to explore but this… well… **_this_**.

Kanji’s mouth was bigger than hers, his tongue was bigger than hers, hell just everything about the young man was **_bigger_** than her and…

There was an indignant point here, somewhere.

Didn’t matter, Kanji was all over her, that was what the point was now… and she could feel it quite clearly.

Any time she tried to back away, to say something or even just to breathe, Kanji would push forward, growl loud enough to shake the air around them, or perhaps it was just her head as it was right on his well-toned chest and… details…

If the growling and excessive kissing, that long tongue of his forcing its way past her teeth and taunting her own or rubbing the top of her mouth giving her whole body a shiver, wasn’t enough then he’d just yank the back ring of the absurd neck-collar. After a while she stopped trying.

Not when everything became consumed by _Kanji_. Here he was practically an ideal more than a man, his body looming over and around hers as they stood there, strong, proud, erect, in every definition a man could be. She could feel it on her mid-back as he started grinding with need, slick and hard with the man’s power. His muscles taut behind her back, one hand holding the ring while the other moved in front to roughly fondle her breasts.

Moaning just seemed to encourage him, each one of her sounds responded to with a growl of his own. The air even started to smell like him as his body heat permeated it.

- _Completely surrounded_ \- her logical brain had no defense against this primitive assault. Nothing about it was logical or coherent, just raw power and desire. It short-circuited any defense her mind tried to come up with and her body sure as hell wasn’t on her side.

That large rough hand on her breast was distracting. Cupping roughly, squeezing tightly as his thumb ran over the sensitive, pert nipple. He completely ignored the other, causing her body to try and correct that by arching her chest forward and small groans to build up in her throat.

She didn’t want to moan, didn’t want to growl or make any ‘non-verbal’ reply to this bestial nature. She needed to think! Which she most certainly wasn’t doing!

With each movement of her body for certain touches, he growled or grunted, tugging on the ring as needed and groped as he pleased. It was a much more forward creature than she ever expected of Kanji, even with her few forays with his shadow thanks to these damn dreams!

The hand that had been bruising her breast left suddenly, reaching down and for a moment her body writhed, then pleaded, moving her backside against his legs against her will, her throat almost whining.

Kanji finally let her mouth go, putting his lips next to her ear and breathing in deep huffs and growling.

It sent goosebumps all over her body.

Her abdomen tightened as his hand trailed down, the anticipation of where he was going setting her whole body on edge, and adding in his looming behind her and heavy breath at her ear, Naoto had to bite her lip just to make sure nothing unseemly escaped.

Kanji let a long growl, almost like a satisfied purr, ring out at her ear, reverberating in her skull, as the only warning for what he did next.

Which was not to move his hand down and grab her between the legs, as the detective had deduced, instead it was to grab the lanky chain between her wrists and pull it up, above her head forcing her almost on her toes and then, of all things, _spin_ her.

Held up taught and now facing him Naoto could only gulp. Kanji’s normally pale skin had a distinct red hue to it, hot and sweaty, as all the muscles in his body were wound tight, and of course there was his erect member, standing tall and proud right in front of her.

Naoto bit down a bit harder on her lip, the pain nowhere near enough to distract her…

There was a low growl as Kanji leaned forward, tossing the small chain over his neck of all things, forcing her closer.

Naoto had no idea what he was doing, just that this predicament, this stupid prop likely of her own Shadow’s design, forced either her on her toes or him to hunch over. – _How was this supposed to work!_ \- her mind raved at the damn androgynous thing.

There may have been a laugh in the back of her mind but that was quickly drowned out by Kanji’s hand slapping hard on her butt.

It made her yelp and stare at him with wide eyes.

The boy only seemed to snort in some animal fashion before moving his hands, messaging them and despite the sting started to feel really good. Soon enough the incident was forgotten as Naoto pulled on the chain between her wrists, pulling his face closer and kissing him this time. Logic be damned.

Kanji responded in kind; it wasn’t gentle, the kiss and subsequent touching was greedy on both sides. The heat and warmth demanding closeness and whatever conscious thought quickly melted away in the presence of obvious need.

Naoto’s skin sparked where he touched and Kanji was spurred on by her needy hands trying to touch wherever they could in their limited capacity.

Fed up by this separation, Naoto did something that she would never do in the real world. She jumped up, clutched the tall boy around the neck and latched her legs around his waist.

At the same time Kanji grabbed her rear, pulling her closer, holding her small frame up easily.

The new full body contact had them both moaning, the grinding of his shaft against her sensitive core was enough to drown out any other thoughts that may have tried.

Kanji roughly gripped her lower cheeks while Naoto grasped his hair and clawed at his back.

The sudden rush of need as they both continued roughly kissing, both their tongues willingly battling one another, trying to get every bit of one another.

That’s when Naoto felt the hard hit of her back against the wall. So caught up was she in his tongue's play that she hadn’t even noticed his feet moving. Or the fact there was a free wall to be pressed up against. She had assumed this was the secret base like normal, even with all the odd new rooms this didn’t feel cold like the steel she expected.

Whatever further observations were made were thrown aside as in a quick heave Kanji effortlessly lifted her, putting her thighs on his shoulders. Naoto only had a moment to be surprised by this shift before feeling his angled nose rubbing against her sensitive clit and that long tongue she’d been sucking on a second ago feel around her lower set of lips.

“K-Kanji!” well that was unexpected. Orally pleasuring him, or her Shadow, or his Shadow, sure that fit in the realm of ‘normal’ for these dreams. Sitting on Kanji’s shoulders as he licked her from the inside out… uuuhhh… no?

Thought was a bit ruined as Kanji’s wily tongue arched back, slithering in as deep as he could and sucking a bit, touching every bit of sensitive warm flesh as he could.

A loud groan escaped Naoto’s throat as she bit her lower lip trying to keep it in. forced by the pleasure to lean her head back and push against the wall. The only real stability she had from the height was gripping anything attached to Kanji, namely his hair and all but threatening to pull it out.

Only the rough response seemed to encourage the boy more, as he rubbed, suckled and left tiny nips all over her womanhood. All Naoto could do was grind into his nose and try not to bite her lip too hard.

She was at a dilemma, letting him continue or holding off to keep this ‘dream’ going. These damn things always left her frustrated, taking her all the way to the peak then disappearing. In this position she could end this torment quickly right here or try to hold off her body’s response, which was getting harder and harder with every thrust of his tongue or rub of his nose.

Some manner of small squeak left her throat as she tried to call his name, “K-Kanji!”

Some manner of growl was her response and before he knew it she was dropped, not all the way just lower. The chain made itself known again, catching around Kanji’s neck as her feet were still on his shoulders.

The man loomed over her, holding her in such a delicate position.

Naoto gulped as Kanji leaned in, straining her natural flexibility. Those pinprick grey eyes of his were staring right into her own, saying something she could only understand in a state like this. No logic, no overanalyzing, just a pure look and everything left unsaid.

Her lids dropped over dark blue eyes as his did as well, leaning in and kissing in a way they hadn’t before. Passionate, sure, but something else.

His hand lowered on one side, cupping around her rear, and moving down, trailing along her entrance enticing a purr from her throat into his mouth. He was sizing up, positioning himself, trying to get the best angle with their position.

She bit his lower lip, telling him to hurry up. This dream was going to be over soon, she wanted to at least remember _him_.

With a grunt he lowered her onto his shaft, Naoto letting go of his lip to lean back and moan at the sensation. Pushing forward with her hips and back against the wall, wanting all of him.

Kanji’s response was to push forward, up against the wall, thrusting with powerful hips and holding her the best he could while bracing against the sturdy surface.

He was practically crushing her with each thrust into the wall but it felt _good_.

At one point Kanji grabbed both her legs, hooking them around his arms to spread her wider and braced his hands at her sides, keeping her tightly against the wall. Gravity be damned, strain be damned, he held her up with ease as she hooked her legs and arms around him as much as possible.

Each thrust was a moan, a cry, a wave of pleasure running through both of them as it started building, both of their bodies demanding more and more.

His body hitched momentarily and she knew he was holding back, just like she was trying so hard to do. Neither wanted the dream to end just yet.

But they were so close, so close together…

Kanji dropped one of her legs, punching the wall above her and growling down into her hair, thrusting in deep and holding it for a moment.

It took a moment for her body to register, wanting nothing more than to seek its own pleasure as her hips tried to move, her deep breaths mixing with his, his heaving chest tantalizing her breasts in their solid moment.

“Can’t-can’t…” his breaths barked, trying to make sense of words when both were so hot and sensitive, any little thing could set either off.

Naoto’s leg simply latched around his waist as she tried to pull him closer, not that there was any space left between them. She looked up, fascinated by his red concentrated face. She couldn’t consciously register his words but some part of her understood, and it was okay.

She nipped at his chin.

His whole body tensed and he dove for her neck biting down.

Both of them came screaming.

\-----

A heavy slam on her desk jolted Naoto awake from her dream. She sat up straight momentarily, dazed and confused. This wasn’t a scene she remembered, where was Kanji, they were doing something nice, why wasn’t he here…

“Naoto-kun,” a shrill voice brought her attention up as Rise snapped her fingers in front of the dazed girl.

The Detective Prince could only blink, still not registering what was going on.

A trim maroon brow rose, “Earth to Naoto-kun, hey are you here!”

“Y-Yes… R-Rise-san,” she busied herself rubbing her eyes, “What is it you require?”

The Idol’s eyes narrowed, “Strange time for you to be taking a nap, huh?” at the blank look she received, Rise just shrugged, standing up straight, “Anyway, just came in to tell you to get Yamato-Takeru under control,” there was a hefty sigh from the Idol, “Kanzeon started raving in my ear, saying him and Rouken Maoh kicked her out of Marukyu… and while I don’t think that’s new, she’s more angry because she had plans apparently…”

Naoto just blinked at her.

Rise’s brow remained up, “Are you okay?”

“Indeed,” the answer was abrupt, “I shall talk with Yamato-san…”

The Idol looked the detective over for a second longer, still looking concerned but got the feeling to just leave her alone, “Alright,” she turned heel and headed towards the class door, “Now I’ll go wrangle Kan-chii and have him knock some sense into that big metal lunk of his, see ya later Naoto-kun!” a wave and she was gone.

Naoto’s head hit her desk.

She didn’t move even after class restarted, wondering if she could go back to sleep and pick up where they left off…


	11. Observation and Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what have we found out in our experiments so far? The conclusion should be clear.

The humid heat all around her was pleasant. Naoto smiled and slowly stretched out on her thick bath towel, leaned up on her elbows, letting her head slowly fall back as she arched up. Stress she had been carrying for days and weeks now melted and she smiled in her own private way, her lips just barely curved up at the corners of her lips.

“Relaxing, is it not?” a warm, slightly distorted voice asked.

She simply nodded and stretched out further. She did not allow herself enough time in bath houses or at the _onsen_ , really, even with everything being so readily available here in Inaba.

Another voice, oddly sounding more effeminate than the previous, more female one, added, “Yeah, this is a great spot, really. You two should come hang out more often.”

“I wish I could, but I never find the time,” the junior Shirogane sighed. “Matter of fact, as relaxed as I feel, I seem to have spent too much time here already.” She made to sit up, and stopped dead.

Her now-open eyes took in the surroundings of the ‘steamy paradise bathhouse’ which Kanji Tatsumi’s Shadow had created. She lay bare on a thick bath towel, and had so far enjoyed the heat just in the company of the two Shadows. No one seemed poised to molest or abuse her right now, so she carefully sat up and gathered the towel around herself modestly.

Kanji’s Shadow giggled, while her own stretched out lewdly and presented herself. “Oh come now, no need to be shy. We’ve all seen one another.” The Shadow chortled as the only response was a glare. “I know you had fun. Both Kan-chii and I have been very pleased with the last visit we managed to put together~”

The girl flushed and looked down, playing with a fringe of her hair. “Yes. Well. It was a dream. All of this is just dreams.”

“Dreams reflect what we want and desire~ so they can become reality in due course and time.” The Shadow swept an idle hand along its body, gathering up and brushing away a layer of clear sweat.

Naoto snorted, trying to close up the towel and secure it. “I can dream about spreading my arms like wings flying for every night of my life and will not grow wings spontaneously.”

“Nope! But you could eventually build a contraption that could make you fly!” She watched as her Shadow reverted into childishness and flopped on its belly, kicking its legs out behind it.

She simply replied with a flat stare. “I will not create contraptions to engage in sexual conduct with Kanji Tatsumi.” The blush at her own words was immediate.

His shadow started to chuckle. “Well you could... he might like it. I know I might like it, _woo_!”

As Naoto just gaped at that, her Shadow added, “Plus it'd be easier to just engage him with conversation or something.” It waved an arm around, seeming bored, the voice shifting back to the low, more adult and masculine tone. “Acquiring Kanji-chii is so much easier than flight.”

“Kanji-san, Yamato,” Naoto growled, trying to call her Shadow to order.

Propping its chin up in its hands, her Shadow just turned its head. “Out here, you cannot order me around, Naoto Shirogane.”

She stood, holding her towel tightly. “Then I should possibly leave.”

“Aw! But we invited you here to celebrate! Relax! Enjoy ourselves!” Kanji’s Shadow sounded disappointed. “Nao-chii said you’d be well and ready for him now!”

“Ready for what?” she snapped.

Her shadow sat up, undisturbed by its nude form. “You. And Kanji-chii. If anything, then your last visit was a clear admittance. You pretty much devoured one another, Detective Shirogane. We all were there and saw it.” It purred. “And enjoyed it.”

She whirled around, trying to locate an exit.

“You’re not even denying it! You had fun, he had fun, you both didn’t want to break free or rush through it or any of that.”

“It was a _dream_ , Yamato-san, a _fantasy_. Nothing about it would work in reality.”

His Shadow shook his head. “Everything he did he could totally do. He’s so butch,” he added, his voice dreamily, “he could lift you with ease to his hips or his shoulders or-“

“ _What I mean is_ ,” she cut in sharply, the blush deepening, “even if we were to theorise that there might be a slight interest or sexual tension-“

“ _…slight…_ ” her shadow mumbled.

“-then it would still not mean it could possibly work out in the waking world. I have my school work and my career to think about. Kanji Tatsumi is busy studying hard, he informed me, to ensure that he would not fall too far behind in his grades and he works hard to supply his family business with his skills. There is no place for … for… for _romance_ here!”

Unable to find a door or exit, she whirled back to face the Shadows, who watched her closely. His Shadow’s mouth was drooped open; hers had its eyes narrowed to slits.

“There is no connection. There is no budding love or romance!”

“You were acting as one, in sync, trying to not just be consumed animals!” her Shadow shot back hotly.

She raised her arms in frustration. “It was a fantasy, of course it would seem perfect!”

“You would stand there and claim,” it sneered, “after everything that my experiments have proven, that there still is no connection? That the proof delivered is a false result? Are you an absolute imbecile or are you simply too proud to admit to the clear truth?”

Naoto crossed her arms and glared.

“…I see. Very well.”

 

* * *

 

 

Naoto snapped awake at her desk. One of the junior detectives tried to slide her coffee cup from her hand. “Man, Shirogane, if you’re dozing off at five in the afternoon, you really should just head home.”

“I am fine, thank you. I … I simply require a small energy boost.”

She struggled to her feet and headed to the break area. All she needed to shake off the cobwebs would be some coffee, maybe a snack… and a way to ignore the angry ranting in the back of her mind.

 

 


	12. Control Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's not feed directly into the desires expressed and observe...

Water splashed gently behind her and she smiled as she felt a soft washcloth rinse off her back. Dropping her own small washcloth back into the bucket before her, she leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and rounded her back up against the … person behind her.

Well, they had previously brought a peace offering by ‘hanging out’ at the bathhouse. Maybe this was more of the same. Hopefully it was. Keeping her eyes closed, Naoto mumbled, “So, who is it this time?”

“Just me, sweetie.”

“Hello, Rokuten Maoh. Just you today?”

“Darling, I’d really prefer if you call me by my proper name so long as we are in this world.” The cloth vanished, there was more splashing, and the unfurled washcloth rubbed slowly over her shoulders.

“I am sorry, but _Kan-chan_ is just silly and _Kan-chii_ is out of the question for me.” Naoto frowned. “Why does Yamato-san call you that?”

“Because it’s my name, Naoto-chan?” He chuckled at her flinch. “Oh, don’t be like that, Naoto-chan. You are _all_ woman. I’ll fully call you by that _wonder_ ful dual-sounding name of yours and the gender you so voluptuously carry.”

“…if you must…” She turned to peer over her shoulder, trying to ignore both of them being nude. “So why am I here today? And why is it only you are here?”

Yellow eyes twinkled in amusement and he dropped the washcloth back into the bucket of clean, hot water. “Just to hang out with you? Nao-chii said since you don’t want to hang out with the real Kanji, I am the next best thing to make sure you are reminded.”

She blinked slowly. “Reminded of what, precisely?”

“Well, darling, what you could have every day and refuse to accept.”

She sighed deeply. “There is nothing to HA-!”

Naoto ended in a squeal as Kanji’s Shadow clasped his hands around her mid-section and pulled her on his lap. Struggling, trying to push him off, even slapping at him – nothing changed his hands holding on to her or his small smile as he watched her.

Indignant, she crossed her arms. “I hate being picked up.” If she sounded petulant, well, no one would ever know. And she really did _not_ like this.

“Why? Because you are short? Kanji-chan showed you how _wonder_ ful it can be to be picked up, last time.”

She pinched her eyes shut, trying to stem the tide of images that had haunted her for days already. To no avail. They all came crashing back at once. She shuddered. “N-No. That isn’t it. It is… it is… demeaning.”

With a pleased chuckle he rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. “Why? Because you are cute?" He laughed throatily as she squirmed. "Oh, yes, you are. You absolutely are cute. That was one of the first things he noticed about you, you know.”

“Please stop talking about Kanji-kun,” she snarled between closed teeth.

“Why? You think of him all the time. Mmmmmm, so do I. He is such a _man_ when he’s not messing around with girly stuff.” A hand released her and encircled her, just below her ribcage, holding her closer.

“Do not talk so disrespectfully of his skills! His expertise when it comes to twine and cloth is outstanding, especially if you consider his young age!”

“So _touchy_ , Naoto-chan. Got a soft spot for Mister Tatsumi after all?” Light fingertips trailed her shoulders and back. “He’s a big boy, he can look after himself, “the effeminate Shadow purred.

“Maybe so, but he should not have to,” she spat. “His skills deserve as much belittling just because of his gender as my own do!”

“Ah,” she heard him murmur as his cheek pulled from her shoulder along her back, “too close to home. Or maybe not close enough to home. Not yet.”

A feather-light nuzzle along her spine made her hair stand on end. “S-Stop that.”

“Why? Isn’t it nice?”

“It… you are only doing this because my Shadow incited you. You… You should not be its pawn.”

She felt the fingers along her back curl and he very gently scuffed his nails up and down her back in irregular patterns. The pleasant shudder that ran through her was unbidden and she tried to sit up straighter to avoid another.

“I’m not fully her pawn in this, Naoto-chan.” He spoke directly against her neck, his breath washing over her, his lips tickling her skin. “After all, I am the True Self. That I am here, that I have this wonderful bathhouse as my home – it’s all thanks to you. Because Kanji-chan thought he had fallen for a cute little twink.” His effeminate chuckle and the breath it sent along her skin caused another shudder. “He also thought you were a few years older than him.” She tried to stand, but the arm around her body pulled tighter. A warm laugh tickled her neck. “Ah, now-now, don’t move around so much. I am trying to remain a gentleman here. Don't want my hands to slip...”

This made her freeze up immediately. She had forgotten, for just a moment, that not only both were naked, but that she was sitting on the shadows’ lap. Much to her surprise however… nothing poked at her. “You certainly have self-control,” she replied, voice somewhat pressed.

“You think this is impressive?” He nuzzled her again, swapping the occupation of his hands. “How impressive is it for Kanji-chan to be utterly mad about you for nearly two years and not once saying something?”

“Wh- “she swallowed the squeak from her voice, “Why would he feel either which way about me?”

There was an irritated scoff. "You have _got_ to be kidding me, sweetheart. You _know_ he likes you."

Naoto s squirmed at his comment. She did. On some strange level he did like her. But his passion was purely from the games their shadows played. Not once had she shown a ... baser attraction towards her. And no wonder. He was much too reserved. "Only due to your actions."

His Shadow nibbled her neck and against her better judgement and trying to stay aloof, she sighed quietly.

"You know that is just not true. He wants you. He wants you so hard it hurts. You think last time was us? We only set the stage. And let him do whatever he came up with. And keeping Risette-chan out was hard work, lemme tell ya..."

Naoto felt his hand inch up towards her breast and grabbed his hand, stopping him. "M-m-m-" she swallowed, "maybe he does feel some baser attraction towards me. The images you no doubt put in his head-"

"-nothing we had to force, darling-"

"- _in his head_ would sooner or later make him desire ... me..." She swallowed, releasing his hand which gently took a hold of her breast, kneading it slowly. "He... he would... would desire any female if teased so mercilessly. Any..."

The Shadow purred gently, "You really think so?"

"Yes?" was her almost squeaked reply.

"Mhm. I'll see if Nao-chii would like to try that out with him."

He kissed her neck and released her breast after a quick tease to her nipple. She sighed softly. "What do you get out of this? If I understand the nature of your sexuality correctly, you are not even attracted to me."

His effeminate giggle huffed warm air over her back as he resumed slowly scuffing her back with his short nails. "Maybe I like both? Maybe I enjoy both giving some action and getting some? Mhm! We should try that sometime, don't you think? I'm sure you'd be curious what it feels like... being the _man_ for once. Taking, not receiving?" She shivered and he laughed quietly.

"For now," he said, kissing her neck, "for now all you need to know is that he did what he did without us telling him. We cannot tell the true self what to do. We can only allow it to happen." A sharp little bite to her neck made her gasp and his Shadow purr. "But make no mistake. Seeing you are being... difficult-" he slowly licked the bite he had left, "-we may need to think of new ways to convince you."

With that, one hand grabbed her breast roughly and he bit her shoulder hard enough to puncture her skin with feral fangs. All Naoto could do was arch her back and-

 

* * *

 

 

\- start awake in her bed.

She needed to find a way to either exhaust herself properly for the coming nights, find a sleeping aid that could put her into dreamless sleep... or be prepared for new attacks. She was certain she had heard a pleased laugh as she woke up.

The truce was over.

 

 

 


	13. Experiment #10

“Oh... Kanji-kuh~” 

Naoto leaned back on the blanket slowly, closing her eyes with a sigh and a smile. She wasn’t sure at all where she was. But she knew that she was hidden from the general public, and hidden by the young man paying such close attention to her right then. The room seemed warm, everything around her was horrendously pink plush, but not even the tasteless décor bothered her. Could not bother her. Not now…

Kanji's mouth had nipped at her neck, just under her shirts' collar, nibbling her skin gently, as his large hands roamed her chest - her strangely unbound chest. She felt her nipples stiffen under her thin shirt, longing for his intimate touch.

"Yer so frickin' soft..." Naoto shuddered at his words, breathed hotly against her sensitive skin. She felt his quick fingers move along her shirt, ghosting from one shirt button to the next, eager to free her. His lips followed, trailing down her body, following the slowly widening gap through the valley of her breasts, down along her sternum, over her belly - and stopped after a long kiss just below her navel.

Naoto tilted her head down to see him. He held the two sides of her shirt and, smiling that fanged smile of his, blew over her exposed skin teasingly. The ripples of air made her shirt tease her nipples ever so gently and she moaned a strangled 'Guh!', leaning back again, her legs stretching out, her toes curling in her shoes. "D-Don't tease me, Kanji-kun..."

"We've got all the time in the world, Naoto... I'll make sure you're having a good time, ya?"

She nodded hesitantly, wanting him to indeed tease her, wanting to feel good as he explored her. "V-Very well..." She shifted, offering to raise her hips so he could work on her pants, but he seemed to ignore the offer. Instead, he gently pated her shirt, opening it to his exploring lips.

With a methodology, the likes of which she had not previously expected of him, he slowly moved his mouth over her stomach, nibbling and teasing her skin. One side of her shirt slid away, just barely covering her breast. and this only because he had reached up, covering her with one hand, slowly kneading the warm flesh through the thin material. The other hand followed, grasping her gently as well. His nose ran along her shirt, slowly nudging the cloth away so he could continue kissing the other side of her exposed upper body. He ran his cheek softly against her, inhaling deeply. "Ya smell great, Naoto..."

Something about his words seemed off, though she could not muster enough coherent thought to understand what. Naoto tried to stammer that she had changed her soap to something with sandalwood, something reminding her of him, but her brain refused to assemble words into an understandable sentence.

Especially now, as his teeth left tiny bites up along her ribcage, inching ever closer to her breast. His hand stopped its work, fingertips finally teasing her shirt away softly. Naoto moaned, arched her back and slumped back down as she felt his warm breath on her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw him blow warmly along her breast, his lips pointing at a pert nipple, causing it to harden under his attention. He sighed and she closed her eyes, the strain on her eyes from the fog urging her to just lie back and enjoy.

Enjoy as he nuzzled into her soft flesh.

Enjoy as his hands traced her shirt back and returned to gently cup her breast.

Enjoy as he teasingly lapped at her skin.

"Oh, Naoto," he breathed softly, "this is so wonderful."

The squeaked moan she replied with was not very dignified, but it made him chuckle pleasantly.

His teeth returned. Tiny nibbles and bites now moved from the rounded swell of her breast up towards the centre of her frustration.

"K-Kanji... kuh-!" Her hands snapped to his broad shoulders holding on to him. He was painfully close to her, but his nibbles stopped! He stopped! "Please," she panted, "please..."

He hummed and the tip of his tongue toyed with the soft flesh, just painfully out of reach. "So good," he purred. He leaned up and looked down at her, his eyes hidden by glasses and fog. "So very, very..." He stuck out his tongue and teased her nipple slowly.

Her hands clawed into his shoulders now, holding on to him as tightly as she could, because after the slow exploration, the barely-there touch of his tongue on her drove her to maddening heights. A tiny voice inside tried to ask ' _What if one of the others finds you?_ '- and her only thought to this was that she did not care. All she cared about there and then was his tongue as it slowly rolled up around her nipple, giving her a hot jolt of pleasure.

He chuckled and she felt him move, abandoning her yearning little nub and she tried to shift; tried to follow. A hand on her shoulder held her in place and he leaned back down, one of his pointed canines trapping the other nipple and pulling slowly.

"Mmm, Naoto!" he growled around his captured prize. She wasn't sure if the sound she made was sexy, but he groaned against her and released the nipple, falling forward to suck her eagerly.

Her hands slid from his shoulders to his back, pulling him closer, needing him to be near. Kanji shifted, his hands planting down beside her shoulders, allowing her to hold him while avoiding to crush her. A soft growl rumbled in his chest and Naoto moaned in response to his display of dominance.

He released her, leaned over on one arm, and reached out to return softly questing fingers to toy with her breast as a whole. She writhed, one hand on his wrist, the other in the hair of his neck. She felt the urge to kiss him, to show her appreciation, but he would not come any closer. He smiled, or she thought he did, and his hand resumed to slowly toy with her breast; teasing her slowly.

Through parted lips she panted softly, "More, Kanji... I ... I need more of you..."

He shook his head and leaned closer nuzzling her neck as she pinched her nipple gently, giving it tiny twists. Her hips bucked sharply and he laughed quietly. "Just Kanji?” She felt his chuckle, knew she had omitted his honorific – and that, too, was just a minor fact right now. “Ya want me? But I ain't ready ta go all the way with ya, Naoto..."

"I am," she panted, "oh gods, I am ready for you!"

His reply was a slow nibble and a shift, allowing both of his hands to roam and tease her. Just how many ways could the boy tease under the same general theme?!

"You are so fuckin' cute." He leaned up and kissed the corner of her panting lips, pulling back as she turned her head to kiss him back.

While her upper body was nude to his questing fingers and tongue and teeth, she tried to run her hands down and open her pants to him. Maybe if she showed him she meant it when she said she was-

Kanji quickly shifted, grabbing her wrists and pinning her hands above her head. She saw his blurred grin as he dipped down, laying between her legs, the bulge in his pants teasing her core. This, his admission that she could turn him on without even acting much herself, was driving her insane. Her hips ground up into him and she felt him _bite_ her breast, groaning. He shifted, finding her nipple and licking it in a frenzy, panting at her. One hand released her and grasped her hard again, his thumb strumming her nipple feverishly.

"Yer so sexy... I feel I could jus' keep doin' this and get ya off - an' me!"

Naoto pinched her eyes shut, trying to focus on his fingers and tongue again, her free hand clawing his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin, making him moan in what sounded like pained pleasure. Her other hand opened and closed, restless, till his palm slipped into her and their fingers linked. He ground his hips deliberately into her and she screamed softly.

Fascinating. She was getting closer to her own climax, while the boy had barely touched her...

Her free hand ran up his neck, over his face... she was so close... she needed to try and see his eyes, needed to pull of his glasses.

He did not react quick enough and her fingers flicked his shades away... staring up into brightly glowing, yellow eyes.Even through the blur of the fog in the TV world; even without her glasses; that bright shining yellow shone clearly at her.

A sly smirk spread across his face and he showed his fang-like canines in a grin. "Oops. Busted," his shadow giggled, falling back into his effeminate act.

Naoto struggled. This wasn't-! She didn't want to-!

But his smile widened and he started to thrust his clothed self into her. "Don't fight me, Naoto-chan. You can still enjoy this. Just continue thinkin' it's him. You know he would... you know he could, with you..."

She struggled, but her body betrayed her. Her fingers clenched, holding Shadow Kanji's hand tightly; her body trembled and she started to repeatedly moan the name of the boy she needed right then- 

* * *

 

-starting awake in that same boys' arms. But something was different. He didn’t look at her the same way any longer… "Naoto? Shit, yer all right?" Kanji held her, his arms around her shoulders, hugging her shivering body.

She blinked at him with confusion. "Wh-? Why are you... you are not holding my hand..."

His blush was rather spectacular. "O-Of course I ain't! Yer seemed ta have a nightmare an' I didn't wanna scare ya-" He stopped, his eyes widening. "Ya... ya wanted me ta...?"

"N-No, of course... of course I would n... -where are we?"

"Visitin' Teddie?"

She looked around, seeing the peaceful scenery of the restored TV world. Teddie's home.

And then she noticed Rise, not too far away, smiling, her arms crossed. Kanzeon just shimmered and faded away, its antennae pointed somewhere far off.

Rise, smiling hugely, walked to them and knelt beside Naoto. She slowly winked at the blue-haired girl and leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "You woke up just in time. I was sure I had spotted you. But now that I know… I’ll find out what is going on.”

Naoto paled and swore to make her Shadow _pay_.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I know you were waiting for this. I made some last-minute changes, to prepare the next one better.  
>  Now that THIS is outa my brain, and my laptop is back in action, I can continue my other work. ^w^


	14. Experiment #11?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto is tired and paranoid...

These dreams were getting the better of her she just knew it. Rise’s taunts, jeers and overall increase in nonsense weren’t helping either. Naoto did not want to suspect, or even give credence, to the cackling in the back of her mind that made the easy connection that somehow, with Kanzeon’s scanning no doubt, Rise had stumbled upon her nightly torments…

And instead of _HELPING!_ Her, the damnable idol was being… well Rise. Just Rise completely.

- _Why would I ever expect any different?_ -

Honestly the whole situation was laughable.

Stretching her hands above her head, garnering a few pops from her spine, Naoto groaned. All this stress was killing her. Yes, she could handle **_normal_** stress like crime scenes, professional conflicts, all-nighters and oppressive deadlines. That stuff made sense to her! She could handle it, had since she was 10…

This… all of this! This was killing her!

Restless nights leaving her with no sleep! Taunting ‘ _friends’_ that clearly knew too much! A social minefield she was beyond ill-equipped to navigate all congregating around a **_STUPID!_** Idea!! all because of her damn Shadow and its…its!! **_IT!_**

Out of habit as she walked to her bed without a thought her hands went about their normal business, one loosening her tie while the other worked on her belt. Her back and neck grumbling all together and demanding she get under those sheets ASAP! This wasn’t stress she was used to dealing with so clearly she needed **_more!_** Sleep… even if that was just inviting her demons in.

Naoto’s shoulders slumped and another groan escaped her as she halfheartedly stared at her bed.

No better trap in the history of mankind existed than that bed.

So it was with a slight start as suddenly there were large, warm hands on her shoulders.

The hand that had been working towards her binder went reflexively towards her holster… only to pause and slowly drop as goddamn did those hands feel really good on her shoulders…

“Mm, that hard’a night, huh?” the distinctly male voice rumbled behind her, his hands moving towards her neck and fixing a knot that had been there for as long as she could remember.

“Mmmmhmm…” Naoto’s head lulled, not even caring. Whatever part of her mind was in charge of her normal reflexes was either asleep or this saint was clearly among her prevue of ‘allowable guests’ and she didn’t have to worry. One of the which.

He gave a throaty chuckle that was familiar, “Man, Naoto, you’re not normally this relaxed?”

“Long day,” her head lulled to the side, leaning back on instinct to let her steel-blue eyes spy the man behind her. For some reason she wasn’t surprised at all to see Kanji, bleached hair, small grey eyes… the glasses were new, “Kanji… since when-?” the words fell out of her mouth as she reflexively reached up to touch the new fixture on his face.

He kneaded one more knot on her neck before moving one of his hands, sliding it slowly and softly along her shoulder, up her arm that was raised and gripped her hand a moment before moving to his glasses. A comfortable if far too cheeky for him in Naoto’s opinion smirk picked at the side of his face as he took them off, “Don’t wear’em much, might get broke… was workin’ late too, figured I’d use ‘em till… heh, till…”

Steel-blue eyes were staring at him as he slowly took the glasses off, the sight surprisingly intriguing and his continued gaze brought a warm dusting across her checks.

Her whole body shivered as his hand on her neck slid up, caressing along her pulse up to her ear and lightly cupping around her chin. Slowly, gently, asking to tilt her head up or keep it there…

Didn’t matter, as he leaned down and her eyes slowly closed on their own, as if this response was conditioned, already so inclined to Kanji kissing her from overhead.

There was that ‘something’ again, though she couldn’t remember from where she was recalling it. the memory hot and rough while his lips on hers this time were gentle, soft, almost anything but except for that one intangible she couldn’t quite find the appropriate word for.

Damn her Shadow and these conditioned responses.

Of its own accord, her hand that had been intrigued by his glasses, lowered to the side of his face, feeling the warmth, those solid cheek bones and trailing down his jaw. Was she complacent? Maybe.

His glasses must have disappeared into the ether as the hand that had fetched them reappeared under her own, worming its way towards her open dress shirt and while her body reacted expecting a rough grab, as was seemingly the norm here, shuddered as all he did was trail large fingertips along the angle of her ribs. Rubbing softly in little bits, along what she realized were the remaining marks of her binder… which seemed to have disappeared in this encounter as well. The rubbing was nice.

Without even caring for reality or the dream world, as clearly this couldn’t be real and this certainly couldn’t have been the ‘real’ Kanji, perhaps some pent up manifestation from her Shadow or his in disguise, either way her body moved of its own accord again; leaning back onto his strong chest, enamored with the warmth the boy radiated. Lulled by the soft caresses, hot fingers leaving trails along her chest and stomach, surprisingly not groping or moving to more intimate parts, though this was clearly an intimate situation.

Clearly this wasn’t something her Shadow could have come up with, that child had absolutely no patience and his Shadow… well… his Shadow.

A bit of a smirk may have picked at the young Detective’s lips. They wanted to play with her, she could play back… perhaps test the boundaries of this intimate scene?

It never really occurred to her to just quit while she was ahead.

Slyly, indulging in the soft caresses as much as she felt was necessary, she lowered her hand to take ahold of his, “Kanji,” she whispered to his lips, moving her other hand up to brush along the other side of his face, “Mind helping me?”

The boy’s face was red but he wasn’t looking away, he was looking her in the eyes, not a shred of uncertainty like she expected.

He leaned in for another kiss, soft and gentle as the last one, persisting longer than before as his acquiescence was obvious.

They barely split a centimeter and he was asking as their lips fluttered by each other, “Relax?”

Her thin fingers trailed slowly along his cheek as her lips formed a small appreciative grin, nodding just enough to rub her nose along his chin and close her eyes. Maybe that was all she needed, just a moment to relax.

There was a rumble from his throat nearby, probably an affirmative, probably smug, she didn’t quite care, falling back into his arms feeling a moment of freedom. If her Shadow or his wanted to mess with her tonight they weren’t going to get any reaction from her. Non-action was always an option, wasn’t it?

Large hands trailed up her sides, opening her left over shirt, marking light lines from her hips, making her stomach flutter slightly in reaction, up her ribs causing goosebumps to appear, to the outside of her freed breasts making her body shudder. Technically he didn’t touch anything erogenous, just moving right past her chest, slowly, methodically, almost lazily as he slipped his hands around the edges of her open shirt, tugging it up and revealing his intent to remove it.

Naoto did not fight it, shrugging lightly as if to toss the thing off her shoulders, she normally just threw it off anyway on her way to bed, what was the point in dragging this out?

Kanji took a step back, pulling the discarded shirt with him.

The surprise came when his sharp nose wound up next to her ear, his warm breath around her sensitive neck surprising the young detective, opening her eyes in surprise. The contact was so small, so brief, she was barely sure he’d kissed her neck, but his presence did not leave. Something large, warm and far too familiar and inviting.

It got a surprisingly large reaction from her body. With barely a whisper on her skin she could feel the heat rise all along her body.

“Why don’t you lay down,” since when did Kanji Tatsumi’s voice sound like that, low and soft but deep and confident enough to spark some primitive response, as if it were for her ears only, “So I can help you _relax_.”

If there was an innuendo in his voice, she did not care, merely raising a hand to lightly touch along his cheeks as she breathed in his ear, “You haven’t finished undressing me…”

It was the softest command, but he obeyed.

His hands were back, gliding over her shoulders and now tracing their lines on her back. Taking slow and almost agonizing care as they went from her shoulders up to her neck, causing her to reflexively crane her neck towards his warm face, down the middle, near the spine, outlining her shoulder blades, along the back of her ribs and kidneys, then heading to the sides as they found their way to her hips, looping their knuckles under her waistband.

She had already taken off her belt, and while following his investigative trails her own hands hand moved down, undoing the button and zipper of her pants and with his own hands, helped push them down. She both was and wasn’t surprised as he knelt down behind her as he brought the hem of her pants all the way down to her feet, rubbing her ankles softly.

Naoto took that as a signal, what beyond step out of her pants was completely up to her own interpretation. The cobalt haired young woman decided on a fanciful idea, taking a step out of her discarded clothing and turning around, looking _down_ for once on the tall boy kneeling at her feet.

She only had to raise an enquiring brow, and her abandoned pants were swept aside, Kanji moving forward on his knees to place his hands on her hips.

He looked at her, eyes half-lidded, but attention solely on her face. There was a spark in those eyes that sent an unknown surge down her spine. She placed her hands on his, guiding his hands to loop around the hem of her underwear, all the instruction she needed to give.

Kanji leaned forward, closing his eyes and kissed her stomach, right below her bellybutton, it had more of an effect then Naoto was willing to admit. It distracted her from his hands sliding down, her final vestments along with them.

Then Kanji stood up, seemingly as agonizingly slowly as he could, trailing his own hands along well-worn trails along her body, just out of reach of her most sensitive spots but close enough to ignite the fire under her skin. By the time his hands cupped under her jaw and tilted her face up as his leaned down, she was mesmerized by this giant of a man.

Her face was red, she could feel the warmth from his own as he kissed her, yet despite the ferocity she brought and the heat between them, Kanji would not respond to her demand to deepen the kiss.

She knew this was all affecting him as much as it was affecting her. Reaching towards his hips she could feel him, hard and erect, ready for more, yet all he did was grunt, smirking against her lips as he pulled back.

“Thought ya wanted to relax?” that damn sexy voice of his reverberated in the air around her.

Naoto could only pout, annoyed as his larger hands pulled her own away from him, “I can change my mind…” she tried to push forward, nip at his lower lip and engage him further.

This version of Kanji seemed more keen to let her stew in her own desires, figuratively stepping back with only a smirk on his face. Since when was Kanji so confident? “Why not both?” were the only thing he said as he slowly guided her back, her legs catching on the edge of the bed and instead of letting her fall he leaned over and guided her down.

Naoto couldn’t help but gulp, annoyed by the ploy, her own fall, and intrigued by this guile from a man she knew to be normally so straight forward. All these slow, tentative movements, yet not one seemed amiss, or lacking in some strange confidence that only came about from experience, as if he’d performed these actions a hundred times before.

Her thoughts were interrupted as his hands moved, along her neck in light grabbing motions, coaxing the muscles to loosen, as they moved to her shoulders, her arms, then trailing to her stomach and down to her legs, pleasantly groping and squeezing until he reached her knees that were bent on the edge of the bed.

As soon as his hands stopped moving Naoto regained some sense of the world, looking down curious why he halted.

That’s when she noticed he was kneeling at the edge of the bed and was looking right at her, his small grey eyes to her own steely blue as if he were waiting for her. Slowly he spread her knees, watching her watching him, and Naoto could feel the blush rising up from her neck to her cheeks, sure he could see.

He scooted forward, drawing her closer, as his hands relaxed any tension in her from this open display by messaging up her legs towards her hips, grabbing just enough to bring her that much closer.

The young detective had to swallow hard, unable to take her eyes off the boy. Thoughts, images, passed through her mind but she was so focused on watching **_him_** she couldn’t spare the moment to consider them. So what if this and much more had happened before… this… this felt different.

Kanji’s thumbs rubbed along her stomach making it flutter as he held her above the waist, leaning down agonizingly slow, eyes never leaving hers.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise, her whole body so focused on this moment.

His tongue came out of his mouth and her breath hitched in anticipation… only to shudder a soft moan a second later as his tongue drew a line up her clit ending in a satisfying flick.

Naoto couldn’t help but look away, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, absorbing the feel of his tongue along her lower lips. The slow long draws up the inner spine of her clit, the satisfying flick at the end, only for him to draw his whole mouth around it and light press his teeth, to slightly nibble, then suck and work his tongue on her again.

It wasn’t just the action itself, it was the slow, agonizingly methodical way he did it, holding out just long enough for her whole body to tense, anticipating what was to come, only to hold out a second longer and almost make her beg. More then once Naoto had to clinch her jaw as a whine made itself known.

Without thought or consideration her body arched as it went through the cycles of tensing and letting go, the pace picking up until almost the only thing she could feel was the tenseness of her body just trying to hold on that much longer.

- _Don’t stop_ \- she didn’t know if she thought it or said it, one hand fisting the blanket below her while the other found itself matted in his hair.

She felt him shift, moving up a bit more comfortably for him, pushing her legs on his shoulders as his hands moved underneath, one gripping her fist momentarily before moving up along with its brother to her other most sensitive spot.

Just his fingers touching her swollen breasts was electrifying, messaging lightly the fatty mammeries with soft motions and just enough pressure to tease. When his fingers lightly pressed upon her erect nipples it was like lightning.

Both of her hands gripped tighter as she bit her lip hard, trying so hard to repress the feeling for some reason. Wanting to hold on just that second longer…

She barely registered as he moved forward, looming over her petite body, only opening her eyes when she felt his hand on her chin, lightly thumbing her poor lower lip out. That’s when she realized she had a second to breathe before his lips were on her, tongue out, claiming her mouth…

And in one swift movement he was inside her and she moaned freely into his mouth.

One hand moved to his hip, grabbing his rock hard butt while the other held on to the back of his neck as he leaned into her, supporting himself enough that there was space but close enough her nipples rubbing along his chest with each slow, agonizing, thrust.

She found herself moaning into his mouth more and more, her breath speeding up as she tried to breathe in the small space between them. So much, so tight, everything hyper focused on that tiny space.

He was shaking, groaning, growling, his arms trembling as they supported him and his fists messed up the sheets around them.

So close, so tight, Naoto opened her eyes just enough to look into his…

It was the last thing she remembered of their night together. The next thing she knew she was waking up with her hand across her face and staring at the light on her ceiling for an exceedingly long amount of time.

They must have fallen asleep soon after that… what time was it? What day was it?

Naoto moved her hand off her face, stretching out…

Surprised when she found nothing beside her.

Looking over abruptly, Naoto sat up and stared at the empty space next to her in bed. “Where’s…?” she didn’t want to say it out loud as certain feeling started gnawing at the bottom of her stomach.

Her hand moved along the empty side of her bed. It was cold, no one had been there.

It was only then she realized she’d fallen asleep with her clothes on…

Falling back into her sheets Naoto decided it wasn’t worth getting up today.

 


End file.
